Lilienfeuer
by India1979
Summary: Manchmal sind wir so verrückt vor Liebe, dass unser inneres Bild unsere Wahrnehmung der Wirklichkeit trübt. Nur um eine Sekunde später festzustellen, dass das, was wir für Liebe hielten, nur die Projektion unserer eigenen Sehnsüchte auf den anderen war...
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: Die Welt und die Charaktere aus dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern ich leihe sie mir von der fabelhaften J.K. Rowling. Ich schreibe das hier aus reiner Freude am Schreiben und hege keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten.  
_

_Willkommen bei `Lilienfeuer´, meinem ersten Werk im HP- Universe._

_Die Geschichte spielt ´After Hogwarts`und ist sicherlich nicht immer den Büchern ganz treu geblieben. Die Charaktere sind mittlerweile erwachsen und haben sich natülich weiterentwickelt. Der ein oder andere mag deshalb ein wenig OOC wirken, aber das bitte ich, zu entschuldigen._

_Ich danke vor Allem meiner geliebten EvilTwin für ihren kreativen Beistand und die Freundschaft, die sie mir seit Jahren schenkt. Knutsch Dich, Süße! ;-)_

_Mehr über mich findet Ihr in meinem Profil. Ich freue mich über Rückmeldungen, die sind mein Lebenselixier! ;-) Verzeiht bitte, wenn ich nur einmal pro Woche update, aber ich bin arbeitstechnisch ziemlich eingespannt._

_Und nun wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß mit der Geschichte, schön das Ihr hier seit!_

_-v-_

**Lilienfeuer**

**Prolog**

Der weitläufige Raum, in dessen Mittelpunkt lediglich ein überdimensionales Bett stand, war in das warme Licht der aufgehenden Sonne getaucht. Bis auf das genussvolle Stöhnen zweier Menschen und das Rascheln von seidenen Laken drang kein Laut durch das Zimmer.

Ihre Haut brannte lichterloh unter seinen Händen, als er jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers gleichzeitig zu verwöhnen schien. Sie hatte noch nie solche Leidenschaft für einen Mann empfunden. Alles an ihm war extrem, er trieb sie immer wieder an ihre emotionalen und körperlichen Grenzen. Und sie liebte genau das. Sie spürte seine Bewegungen tief in sich, ihre verschwitzen Körper fanden einen perfekten Rhythmus. Sie umschlang seinen Rücken mit ihren Armen, spürte seine Hitze.

Wild und verlangend drängte sie sich ihm immer wieder entgegen, fühlte wie sich die Wogen ihrer Lust in ihr aufbauschten. Hörte ihn in ihrer Halsbeuge tief aufstöhnen. Genau in dem Moment, als er den Kopf hob und seine silbergrauen ihre braunen Augen trafen, riss die erleichternde Welle sie mit sich fort…

Mit einem Gefühl absoluter Entspannung ließ Hermione sich atemlos in die Laken zurücksinken und musterte aus glasigen Augen den großen kristallenen Lüster an der Decke. Sie fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick einfach großartig und unbeschreiblich begehrt. Liebevoll musterte sie den Mann der so viele bisher unbekannte Empfindungen in ihr auslöste. Seine blonden Strähnen bildeten einen scharfen Kontrast zu ihrem schwarzen Seidennegligé, als er, seinen Kopf auf ihren Bauch bettend, erschöpft auf ihr liegen blieb. Erhitzt strich sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und ließ ihre Finger dann durch seine Haare gleiten, was ihm ein Knurren entlockte.

„Ich hasse Hände in meiner Frisur, Schönste", ertönte seine heisere Stimme gedämpft auf ihrem Bauch. Sie kicherte mädchenhaft und zupfte verspielt an einer blonden Strähne.

Dann genossen sie einfach nur die Stille des aufkommenden Morgens, lauschten den sich langsam wieder beruhigenden Atemzügen des anderen.

-v-

Als sie eine Stunde später beschwingt von dem herrlich intensiven Start in den Tag sein luxuriöses Bad betrat, fiel ihr Blick sofort darauf. Hermione zuckte wie vom Blitz getroffen zusammen und erstarrte je in ihrer Bewegung.

Das Glas des exklusiven Parfum- Flakons erstrahlte wie ein Diamant im morgendlichen Sonnenlicht, welches durch das Fenster herein fiel. Die Flüssigkeit im Inneren schimmerte tiefrot. Wie ein Signal stand das Fläschchen dort auf dem Rand der in den Boden eingelassenen großzügigen Badewanne und leuchtete ihr entgegen.

Lilienfeuer.

Derselbe Flakon, der ihr auch vor drei Wochen auf dem Wannenrand schon einmal aufgefallen war. Nur, dass er damals fast leer gewesen war. Von ihm als ein Überbleibsel seiner letzten Liebe deklariert. Jetzt war er halb voll.

Offenbar hatte jemand mit einer Schwäche für exakt diesen teuren Damenduft in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls dieses Badezimmer benutzt. Siedendheiß durchfuhr sie eine Mischung aus Erkenntnis und Wut, als sich in ihrem Kopf Stück für Stück die kleinen Mosaikteilchen der letzten Monate zu einem Bild zusammensetzten. Einem Bild, welches sie erschüttert aufstöhnen und kraftlos auf den Rand der Wanne niedersinken ließ. Zögernd und wie in Zeitlupe griff sie nach dem Flakon.

Sie fühlte das kalte Glas in ihrer Hand, die sanften Kurven der Form. In ihrem Kopf rauschte es, sie konnte die aufkommende Übelkeit kaum unterdrücken. Ihr Bauchgefühl und ihre Wahrnehmung hatten sie also doch nicht getäuscht. Auf beeindruckende Weise hatte er es geschafft, sie vorzuführen und ihr eine fiktive Welt vorzugaukeln. Für diese intellektuelle Glanzleistung würde sie ihm ihren Respekt zollen.

Oh ja, das würde sie.

Sie spürte, wie sich plötzlich etwas in ihr los riss, blinde Verzweiflung und das Gefühl des Betrogenseins brachten sie dazu, ruckartig hochzuschnellen. Und sie schrie vor Wut.

In ihren gellenden Schrei mischte sich das Geräusch von zerspringendem Glas und einer aufspringenden Tür, als sie den Flakon mit aller Kraft auf den Boden warf. Kleine diamantene Splitter und blutrote Spritzer verteilten sich innerhalb von Sekunden auf dem edlen weißen Marmorboden und den nackten, blassen Füßen des Mannes, der im Türrahmen erschien.

Wie eine Rachegöttin stand sie mitten in den Scherben ihres zersprungenen Glücks, unfähig sich zu bewegen, das Gesicht vor Zorn verzerrt und starrte ihn fassungslos an. In seinen silbergrauen Augen schimmerte Amüsement und als er sprach, lag ein neckender Ton in seiner Stimme.

„Ich schätze ja diese wilde, ungestüme Seite an dir, Schönste."


	2. Chapter 1

_Hallo meine Lieben, da bin ich wieder. Damit es jetzt am Anfang auch etwas zu lesen gibt, poste ich dieses Wochenende auch gleich das erste Kapitel. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr mir mitteilt, wie es Euch gefällt oder ob Ihr irgendwelche Anregungen habt._

_Wie immer danke ich EvilTwin, diesmal auch für das wunderbare Betaen ;-)_

**1.**

Hermione räkelte sich wohlig unter ihrer Steppdecke, als sie von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages sanft geweckt wurde.

Sie blinzelte und schielte aus den Augenwinkeln auf den Wecker, der auf ihrem hölzernen, mit Büchern beladenen, Nachttischchen stand.

06.40 Uhr.

Sie hatte noch 20 Minuten, fühlte sich aber bereits hellwach.

Dies lag daran, dass ihre ersten Gedanken dem Vortrag galten, den sie heute vor einigen ausgewählten Medizinern in ihrer Funktion als Leiterin der therapeutischen Station des St. Mungos in der Kongresshalle des Zaubererkrankenhauses halten würde. Kaum dass sie die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte, war ihr das Adrenalin in die Adern geschossen und sie spürte, wie aufgeregt sie war. Sicher, sie war mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, vor vielen Menschen zu sprechen, doch die Befürchtung, dass sie sich blamieren könnte, blieb. Irgendjemand hatte ihr mal gesagt, nur wenn man aufgeregt sei, wäre man wirklich gut. Das war eines der Mantras, an denen sie sich vor solchen Events festhielt.

Sie gähnte herzhaft, richtete sich auf und streckte sich ausgiebig. Ihr Blick fiel auf das große Fenster, welches zu ihrer Rechten eine herrliche Aussicht auf die Themse freigab, heute gekrönt von dem für London so typischen dunkelgrauen Himmel.

Sie liebte ihre kleine, gemütliche Altbauwohnung im Herzen von London schon allein für diesen Ausblick auf den Fluss. Als sie vor ungefähr fünf Jahren nach der Trennung von Ron auf Wohnungssuche gewesen war, hatte sie sich genau wegen diesem Panorama für dieses Appartement entschieden.

Manchmal saß sie einfach mit einer Tasse Tee auf der mit Kissen ausgelegten Fensterbank und sah unverwandt den Wellen der Themse und den flanierenden Menschen an ihrem Ufer zu. Dabei hatte sie oft ihre besten Gedanken und Erkenntnisse, umrahmt von einem leicht ziehenden Gefühl des Fernwehs.

-v-v-v-

Nachdem sie in der Küche die Espressomaschine angeschaltet hatte, sprang sie unter die Dusche und widmete sich anschließend ausgiebig der Körperpflege. Auch mit ihren mittlerweile 29 Jahren war ihr Stil immer noch von Natürlichkeit geprägt, aber sie legte nun viel Wert auf eine gepflegte Erscheinung gepaart mit schlichter Eleganz.

Ja, mit den Jahren hatte sich eine leichte Eitelkeit nicht vermeiden lassen, wie sie lächelnd feststellte, als sie sich prüfend im Spiegel Haar trug sie nach wie vor lang, es fiel ihr in sanften, glänzend braunen Wellen über die Schultern. Jedenfalls, wenn sie nicht vergaß, den glättenden Zauberspruch anzuwenden, den ihr Ginny vor Jahren gezeigt hatte. Ohne Zweifel hatte sie ein paar Kilo zuviel, doch sie kleidete sich Dank der eingehenden Beratung in Modefragen durch ihre rothaarige beste Freundin gekonnt und wusste ihre Kurven in Szene zu setzen, was ihr durchaus einige Verehrer bescherte.

Als sie noch im Bademantel und mit nassen Haaren in ihre kleine Küche zurückkam, um den ersten Espresso des Tages zu genießen und noch einmal ihren Vortrag durchzugehen, bemerkte sie ein energisches Klackern am Küchenfenster. Rons winzige graubraune Eule Pigwidgeon versuchte sich dort, mit dem Schnabel auf die Scheibe einhackend, bemerkbar zu machen. Mione ließ die Eule herein, gab ihr einen Keks und faltete das Pergament, welches sie von der ihr dargebotenen Kralle gelöst hatte, auseinander.

_Liebste Mione,_

_heute Abend um 20 Uhr erwarten wir Dich bei uns, um auf Deinen – wie immer- beeindruckenden Vortrag anzustoßen und Dir endlich mal wieder was Anständiges zu Essen aufzutischen._

_Außerdem gibt es im Sortiment einen neuen Artikel, zu dem ich gerne mal Deine Meinung hätte. Ich möchte ihn mal vorsichtig mit „Pink und Groß" umschreiben…habe meine Zweifel, ob der ankommt, aber Hannah war ganz begeistert, was mir wiederum irgendwie zu Denken gab. So Ausstattungsmässig warst Du doch eigentlich immer ganz zufrieden mit mir, oder?_

_Hat Hannah da mal irgendwas erwähnt?_

_Wir sehen uns heut Abend._

_R._

Mione musste lachen. Typisch Ron. Er schickte ihr gern solch motivierend- erheiternde Briefe vor ihren Vorträgen, weil er wusste, wie aufgeregt sie jedes Mal war. Mione seufzte ergriffen. Ron war einfach ein echter Freund. Genauso typisch für ihn war allerdings, sich sofort in seiner Männlichkeit in Frage gestellt zu fühlen, sobald Frau nicht ganz so reagierte, wie erwartet.

Was er da mit „Pink und Groß" so zutreffend beschrieben hatte, konnte sie sich vorstellen. Seit Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze ihr Sortiment um magisches Spielzeug für Erwachsene erweitert hatte, beriet sie Ron und die Zwillinge bezüglich der Produkte für die moderne Hexe. Ihr natürlicher Umgang mit dem Thema Sexualität kombiniert mit ihrem psychologischen Fachwissen machte sie in den Augen der Zwillinge zur perfekten Beraterin. Hermiones Lebensart stand für ein neues Rollenbild der Frau in der magischen Welt.

Auch die Tatsache, dass sie durch ihre Zeit an der Muggel-Uni in der sie ihr Zimmer mit zwei anderen Studentinnen geteilt hatte, vertraut mit den entsprechenden Artikeln der Muggel war, hatte den Zwillingen schon bei so mancher Neuentwicklung die benötigte Inspiration verschafft.

Die magische Gesellschaft hatte sich nach dem Krieg immer mehr zur Muggelwelt hin geöffnet, war fortschrittlicher und aufgeschlossener geworden. Eine neue Generation von Zauberern war herangewachsen, viele entdeckten die Konsumgüter der Muggel für sich und hatten daher immer höhere Ansprüche an die magischen Geschäfte. So mussten sich auch die Weasleys, um konkurrenzfähig zu bleiben, neuen Märkten öffnen. Und was lag da näher als, wie Fred es einst augenzwinkernd ausgedrückt hatte, dem Entertainment treu zu bleiben?

Ron lief jedes Mal rot an, wenn er sich ihre Meinung zu einem neuen Produkt anhörte und das jeweilige Ding so vor ihnen auf dem Tisch lag. Sie war mit Ron immerhin 4 Jahre zusammen gewesen und Sexualität hatte zwischen ihnen natürlich eine Rolle gespielt. Trotzdem konnte er auch ihr gegenüber eine gewisse Scham bei den Diskussionen über den „Männerersatz", wie er die Artikel gern nannte, nicht unterdrücken.

Die Sachen - natürlich immer mit den Weasley- typischen, speziellen Extras für den Überraschungseffekt versehen- verkauften sich jedoch so hervorragend, dass er diese Art von Gespräch immer häufiger über sich ergehen lassen musste.

Hannah Weasley, geborene Abbott, mit der Ron seit 2 Jahren verheiratet war, hatte natürlich auch immer ein Wörtchen mitzureden. Mione und sie hatten schon so einige lustige Abende mit ihren Freundinnen verbracht, wenn sie die neuesten Artikel für ein allgemeines Meinungsbild auf ihren Frauenabenden vorgestellt hatten.

Nachdem sie Ron eine kurze Zusage für den Abend gekritzelt und die Nachricht Pigwidgeon ans Bein gebunden hatte, flatterte die Eule wieder gen Himmel davon.

Mione, nun doch wie üblich in Eile, stürzte den Espresso hinunter und lief zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes trocknete und glättete sie ihr Haar. Fluchend versuchte sie anschließend, irgendwo noch eine Strumpfhose ohne Laufmasche in den Tiefen ihres Kleiderschrankes ausfindig zu machen.

Dann warf sie sich in ein tailliertes schwarzes Kostüm, raffte ihre Unterlagen zusammen und verließ nach einem letzten zufriedenen Blick in den Spiegel mit einem leisen „Plopp" ihre Wohnung.

-v-v-v-

„Und so möchte ich Sie alle hier im Raum dazu einladen, gemeinsam mit Ihren Patienten nicht in die Vergangenheit, sondern in die Zukunft zu blicken. Die Menschen sind die Experten für ihre Probleme, aber auch für ihre Lösungen. Wir als Psychotherapeuten sind die Wegebauer für unsere Klienten, die auf der Basis ihrer Ressourcen neue Lösungswege ausprobieren können und die jederzeit eigenverantwortlich entscheiden, welchen Weg sie gehen wollen. Auch die Menschen um uns herum können wir nicht ändern, daher beginnt jede Veränderung eines Systems bei uns selber. Also, seien wir neugierig und kreativ beim Wegebauen und trauen wir uns, die Dinge aus einer anderen Perspektive zu sehen. Die Vergangenheit können wir nicht ändern, die Zukunft bietet uns allen in jedem einzelnen Augenblick neue Chancen. Ergreifen wir sie! Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Begeisterter Applaus erklang in der bis auf den letzten Platz besetzten Kongresshalle des St. Mungo Hospitals. Magische Fotoapparate blitzten auf. Erleichtert und zufrieden lächelnd trat Hermione vom Rednerpult zurück und schritt die Treppe seitlich des Podiums herunter. Im Saal erhob sich mit dem Verebben des Beifalls ein immer lauter anschwellendes Stimmengewirr, begleitet durch das Geräusch rückender Stühle.

Unten wurde sie von einigen heraneilenden Zauberern zu ihrem Vortrag beglückwünscht. Sie schüttelte Hände, wechselte hier und da ein einige höfliche Worte, traf ein paar Terminabsprachen. Sie fühlte sich großartig. Es war während ihres Vortrags deutlich geworden, dass es immer mehr Heiler gab, die sich durchaus vorstellen konnten, dass auch die Muggel ganz nützliche therapeutische Ansätze vorzuweisen hatten.

Plötzlich kam durch die Menge ein sehr erfreut dreinblickender Dumbledore mit dem typischen Zwinkern in den blauen Augen auf sie zu und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch, Hermione. Es war wie immer eine Freude, dir zuzuhören. Dieser neue therapeutische Ansatz aus der Muggelwelt ist, wie ich höre, ganz außerordentlich erfolgreich bei der Behandlung der durch den Krieg Traumatisierten. Ignatius Bonham ist äußerst zufrieden mit deiner Arbeit."

Hermione strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte Dumbledore dankbar an.

„Danke, Albus. Es bedeutet mir viel, dass du hier bist und du weißt, dass ich ohne deine Fürsprache wohl nicht halb so viel freie Bahn auf meiner Station hätte. Mr. Bonham war anfangs doch äußerst skeptisch bezüglich meiner Behandlungsmethoden."

Hermione hatte an der Londoner Universität für Muggel Psychologie studiert und anschließend auf der, nach dem Krieg neu entstandenen, kleinen therapeutischen Station des St. Mungos ihre Kenntnisse um die Behandlungsmethoden aus der Magierwelt erweitert.

Angetrieben von ihrem eigenen Ehrgeiz, möglichst umfangreiches Wissen zu erwerben, war sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu einer Spezialistin auf dem Gebiet der Behandlung von Traumapatienten geworden. Dies blieb nicht lange unbemerkt, so dass sie in der Hierarchie des Hospitals schnell aufgestiegen war und nun seit einem Jahr die Station leitete. Seitdem hatte sie begonnen, die dort praktizierten Methoden völlig neu auszurichten und um therapeutische Ansätze aus der Muggelwelt zu ergänzen. Dies brachte ihr jedoch von Seiten ihrer magischen Kollegen nicht nur Anerkennung, sondern auch Zweifel an ihrer Kompetenz ein.

Dumbledore schmunzelte in seinen Bart, Schalk spiegelte sich in seinen Augen.

„Nun, die Tatsache, dass der stationäre Aufenthalt der Patienten sich deutlich verkürzt hat und Ignatius somit eine wesentlich wirtschaftlichere Arbeit der Abteilung feststellen konnte, wird sicher auch etwas dazu beigetragen haben."

„Na, na, Albus, du weißt, die Genesung unserer Patienten hat für mich die oberste Priorität. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich lieber schwarze als rote Zahlen schreibe."

Ein kleiner, korpulenter Mann in einem leuchtend grünen Umhang schob sich zwischen Hermione und den ehemaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Seine dunklen Augen und der schwarze Schnauzbart unterstrichen seine autoritäre Erscheinung, was angesichts seiner Position als Geschäftsführer des St. Mungos sicherlich von Vorteil war. Ignatius Bonham hatte heute jedoch eine ungewohnt heitere Miene aufgesetzt und auch er reichte Hermione gratulierend die Hand.

„Wirklich ein sehr gelungener Vortrag, Hermione. Und wie ich feststellen konnte, hat er auch einige sehr interessante Besucher angelockt. Ein Vertreter des WordMagic-Verlags hat mich soeben auf Ihre Arbeit angesprochen."

Hermione schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und ihr Herz begann unwillkürlich zu klopfen. Wenn sie sich nicht verhört hatte, sprach ihr Chef gerade von dem Verlag, dessen seicht-triviale Romane über das Lieben und Leiden des magischen Adels zuhauf in der hintersten Ecke ihres Kleiderschranks versteckt lagen.

Sie hatte mit diesen Geschichten schon so einige Nächte voller bittersüßem Herzschmerz zugebracht, was sie allerdings niemals vor einer lebenden Seele zugeben würde. Warum ein solcher Verlag aber ausgerechnet an ihrem Vortrag Interesse haben sollte, war ihr schleierhaft. Sie bemühte sich also, möglichst ahnungslos zu wirken, als sie antwortete.

„WordMagic? Nie gehört. Fachbücher verlegen die nicht."

Dumbledore kicherte verhalten und zupfte kurz an der Spitze seines langen grauen Bartes. „Nun, dass kommt wohl ganz auf das Fach an…" warf er ein und blickte sie aus wissenden Augen an.

Hermione errötete. Der alte Mann hatte immer noch die Gabe, scheinbar jeden Menschen zu durchschauen und immer ein bisschen mehr zu wissen, als man gemeinhin vermuten würde.

Ignatius Bonham räusperte sich und schaute etwas irritiert zu Dumbledore auf. Er schätzte den allseits anerkannten Zauberer zwar sehr, jedoch nicht dessen, seiner Meinung nach, leicht an Albernheit grenzenden Humor. Dumbledores Einwurf ignorierend richtete er daher erneut das Wort an Hermione.

„Offensichtlich wollen sie ihr Programm erweitern. Und da Sie, Hermione, mit Ihrem für die Magierwelt neuartigen Therapieansatz ohne Zweifel einigen Wirbel in unsere gute alte Heilerschaft bringen, ist man für diese neue Ära wohl auf Sie aufmerksam geworden. Zumindest sagte mir das Mr. Reynolds, mit dem ich soeben gesprochen habe. Er gab mir seine Karte für Sie."

Ignatius Bonham griff in die Tiefen seiner Umhangtasche und beförderte eine kleine schwarze Visitenkarte zu Tage, die er Hermione mit einem fast gönnerhaften Blick überreichte.

Diese wirkte nun etwas überrumpelt, fasste sich aber gleich wieder und lächelte Mr. Bonham selbstbewusst zu. Selbstverständlich hatte sie die kleine Spitze in den Worten ihres Vorgesetzten nicht überhört. Dumbledore lächelte ihr ermunternd zu, als sie zweifelnd die Karte entgegennahm. Nun doch mit leichter Neugier besah sie sich diese genauer. Auf dem schwarzen Untergrund erschienen silberne, gerade Buchstaben, die sich zu einem Schriftzug formten.

_**WordMagic**_

_- Der magische Verlag-_

Alexander Reynolds

Geschäftsführer

Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sogar eine Emailadresse aufgeführt war. Auch wenn es nun das von Magiern genutzte Zaubererweb –kurz zaw- gab, so war es ihrer Kenntnis nach noch nicht sehr gebräuchlich. Den Zauberern kam es dazu einfach zu seltsam vor, es war wohl vergleichbar mit der Wirkung von Magie auf Muggel. Im nächsten Moment wurde die Karte wieder schwarz und eine Sekunde später erschienen erneut feine silberne Wörter, diesmal formulierten sie ganze Sätze.

_Über ein persönliches Gespräch mit Ihnen, Miss Granger, würde ich mich sehr freuen._

_Ich erwarte Sie im Café Noir, heute um 18 Uhr._

_A. Reynolds._

Als sie aufschaute, traf sie den Blick von Dumbledore, indem so etwas wie väterlicher Stolz lag.

„Meine Liebe, offenbar bietet sich hier die einmalige Chance, Deine unzweifelhaft aufschlussreichen Erkenntnisse zu Papier zu bringen. Ich kann nur noch einmal meine Glückwünsche ausdrücken."

Zweifelnd und ungläubig sah sie zu Mr. Bonham, der neben Dumbledore stand und ein gewichtiges Gesicht machte. Offensichtlich hatte er keine Ahnung, um was für eine Art von Verlag es sich handelte und so war ihm sein Stolz ebenfalls anzusehen. Nur war dieser nicht von Väterlichkeit geprägt. Nein, Mr. Bonham sah aus, als habe er gerade Großes vollbracht. Er räusperte sich mit bedeutungsvoller Miene.

„Nun, Hermione, ich wusste immer, welches Potential in Ihnen steckt und war von Anfang an der Überzeugung, dass es sich lohnen würde, Sie zu fördern. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie nicht vergessen, dies gegenüber Mr. Reynolds zu erwähnen."

Hermione guckte nun doch leicht irritiert. Bisher war ihr von Seiten ihres Vorgesetzten immer eher Skepsis entgegengebracht worden. Lediglich Dumbledores Fürsprache und die Tatsache, dass die therapeutischen Station kein Verlustgeschäft mehr für das St. Mungos darstellte, seit sie auf dieser arbeitete, hatten Mr. Bonham überzeugt ihr die Leitung zu übertragen.

Sie war jedoch klug genug, diesen Umstand nicht zu erwähnen. Stattdessen lächelte sie verbindlich, konnte jedoch den leichten Hauch von Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme nicht unterdrücken. „Natürlich, Mr. Bonham. Sollte es tatsächlich zu der Veröffentlichung eines Werkes kommen, was momentan jedoch noch nicht ansatzweise abzusehen ist, werde ich es Ihnen persönlich widmen."

Dies zauberte einen zufriedenen Ausdruck auf das Gesicht des Geschäftsführers, er nickte ihr und Dumbledore beflissen zu und verschwand dann vermessenen Schrittes in Richtung Ausgang.


	3. Chapter 2

_Da bin ich wieder. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut über den Kommentar von Lizzy und dachte mir, das muss belohnt werden! ;-) Da wir ein langes Wochenende haben, bin ich mit dem Schreiben gut vorangekommen und dachte, ich gebe Euch noch ein bißchen mehr Lesestoff, vielleicht kommen dann auch noch ein paar Reviews.;-) Ich schreibe zwar, um mich zu entspannen, freue mich aber immer wie eine Wahnsinnige über Kommentare. Schließlich möchte man ja auch wissen, ob die eigenen Ideen auch anderen gefallen! ;-)_

_Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 2...  
_

**2.**

Entschlossen wühlte Hermione in den hintersten Winkeln ihres Kleiderschrankes, der war zwar ihrem Wissen nach nicht magisch, schien aber trotzdem ständig Kleidungsstücke zu verschlucken. Irgendwo in ihm musste sich jedoch ihr `kleines Schwarzes` befinden.

In einer Dreiviertelstunde erwartete dieser Verlagstyp sie im Café Noir und sie wollte ihm in Bestform entgegentreten. Man stelle sich vor, von allen sich anbietenden Magiern war dieser Verlag doch tatsächlich auf sie gekommen. Sie konnte es kaum glauben.

Entnervt griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und versuchte, als letzte Rettung mit dem Aufrufezauber ihr Kleid erscheinen zu lassen. Nichts passierte. Stöhnend und sich die Haare raufend ließ sie sich vor ihrem Schrank auf die Knie sinken. Ihr war soeben eingefallen, dass sie das Kleid vorletzte Woche in die Reinigung gegeben und vergessen hatte, es abzuholen.

Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf die Schublade, die sich nun auf Augenhöhe befand. Langsam zog sie sie auf und gab damit die Sicht auf einen Stapel Taschenbücher frei, die bereits ziemlich zerfleddert aussahen. Sie nahm das oberste Buch heraus und strich über die Seiten.

Es war einer der Romane des WordMagic- Verlages, von denen sie ein gutes Dutzend besaß. Sie hatte irgendwann in ihrer Studienzeit den ersten Roman von Ginny geschenkt bekommen. Damals hatte sie mal wieder Liebeskummer wegen einem der belanglosen Typen, mit denen sie sich nach ihrer Trennung von Ron hatte trösten wollen,

„Lass mal so richtig alle Gefühle und Tränen raus. Das hilft." hatte Ginny gesagt und dabei so verstehend gelächelt, wie nur sie es konnte.

Das peinliche Werk trug den Titel „ Adel verpflichtet – Liebe vernichtet" und war von einer Autorin namens Daria Malone verfasst. Hermione, die bis dato zwar alles gelesen hatte, was ihr unter die Finger kam, aber doch eher etwas Anspruchsvolleres vorzog, hatte sich ein verächtliches Schnaufen nicht verkneifen können.

In ihren Augen war dieser Schund reine Pergamentverschwendung. Doch Rons rothaarige Schwester hatte ihr versichert, diese Bücher seien der neueste Schrei unter den Hexen ihrer Generation.

„Ich weiß doch, wie gern Du lernst. In den Büchern findest Du Lektionen fürs Leben. Das sind echte Bestseller" hatte Ginny noch grinsend hinzugefügt.

Und da Hermione kein Buch unberührt in ihrer Wohnung ertragen konnte, hatte sie es dann auch gelesen. Um nicht zu sagen, sie hatte es verschlungen. Sie konnte es vor sich selbst kaum zugeben, aber diese kitschigen Geschichten hatten sie nach dem ersten Roman befallen wie eine Sucht. Sie war anschließend bis zur Unkenntlichkeit in einen Umhang verhüllt zu Flourish & Blotts gehastet und hatte sich alle verfügbaren Ausgaben der Malone-Reihe besorgt.

Nachdem sie eineinhalb Wochen hindurch in der Welt aus Herzschmerz, nie erlöschendem Feuer der Leidenschaft und reichen Ladys in edlen Kleidern geschwelgt hatte, war ihr Liebeskummer passé. Seitdem holte sie die Bücher immer hervor, wenn es ihr schlecht ging. Nichts half besser gegen die Querellen des Alltags als die Flucht in die Adelswelt.

Leider hatte die Autorin offenbar irgendwann mit dem Schreiben aufgehört, jedenfalls gab es nur die zwölf Bände, die sie besaß. Soweit ihr bekannt war, hatten die Bücher dadurch jetzt regelrechten Kultstatus, auch wenn kaum jemand zugab, sie gelesen zu haben. In jedem Fall war der WordMagic- Verlag aber durch diese Romane bekannt geworden. Und jetzt wollte dieser Schnulzenverlag sein neues Programm offenbar mit ihr einläuten.

Hermione seufzte. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass eine derartige Zusammenarbeit nicht sehr einträglich für ihr Image als angesehene Medizinerin sein würde. Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie keinerlei Erfahrung im Schreiben von Büchern hatte.

Der Verlag hatte unzweifelhaft unter den Hexen der Magierwelt einen hohen Bekanntheitsgrad, nur vertrat er eben ein bestimmtes Genre. Wenn bekannt würde, dass sie mit diesem Verlag irgendwie zusammenarbeitete, würde dies ihren Heilerkollegen vermutlich endgültig bestätigen, dass sie eine nicht wirklich ernstzunehmende Medizinerin mit seltsamen Ansichten war.

Aber um ehrlich zu sein, sie war ziemlich neugierig auf diesen Alexander Reynolds. Und wenn sie schon mal da war, konnte sie ja eventuell auch etwas über den Verbleib der guten Daria Malone herausfinden. Sie wüsste zu gern, was für ein Mensch diese Frau war, die die Irrungen und Wirrungen der Liebe mit einer Hingabe beschrieb, wie keine andere. Andererseits konnte sie das ihm gegenüber wohl schwerlich zugeben.

Unwillkürlich musste Hermione über sich selbst grinsen. Da saß sie, Hermione Granger, Psychologin und Leiterin der therapeutischen Station des St. Mungos, mit einem IQ, der den der meisten Menschen bei weitem überstieg und fühlte sich wie ein Fan im Teeniealter wegen ein paar kitschiger Liebesromane.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr bemerkte sie, dass sie mal wieder die Zeit vergessen hatte. Also half es nichts, es musste noch einmal das schwarze Kostüm vom Vormittag sein. Mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes frisierte sie sich die Haare dazu jedoch zu einer Hochsteckfrisur. Im Anschluss würde sie dann zu Ron und Hannah apparieren, es war also sowieso viel angebrachter, sich nicht zu sehr aufzubrezeln.

Wenn dieser Verlag sie wollte, dann ja wohl eher nicht auf Grund ihres Äußeren.

-v-v-v-

Sich die Handtasche schützend über den Kopf haltend, eilte Hermione durch einen typischen Londoner Platzregen auf die Ladentür des Café Noir in der Winkelgasse zu. Sie war nun froh, nicht das Kleid angezogen zu haben, da ihre Kostümjacke bereits vollkommen durchnässt war.

Sie war eindeutig zu weit entfernt vom Café in die Winkelgasse appariert, aber sie hatte vorher noch schnell bei Flourish & Blotts ein Buch über die magische Herstellung von Babybrei erstanden, welches sie Hannah später mitbringen wollte.

Rons und Hannahs einjähriger Sohn Bradie hatte sein liebstes Hobby eindeutig von seinem Vater geerbt: Essen. Hannah versuchte gesundheitsbewusst wie sie war, seine Ernährung möglichst abwechslungsreich zu gestalten und hatte ihre Fähigkeiten am Herd nach seiner Geburt entdeckt.

In dem Versuch, die Feuchtigkeit aus ihrer Frisur zu bekommen, schüttelte sie den Kopf und betrat das Café. Es war ziemlich voll um diese Zeit in dem durch die Farben Silber und Schwarz dominierten Laden, der sich gerade unter jungen Magiern größter Beliebtheit erfreute.

In einer Ecke mit kleinen, schwarz lackierten Tischen saßen einige modisch gekleidete, meist jüngere Hexen und Zauberer vor bunten, magisch ihre Farbe ändernden Cocktails.

Ihr Blick schweifte hinüber zu dem Bereich des Cafés, in dem sich die langgezogene, ebenfalls in Schwarz gehaltene Bar befand. An dieser erblickte sie mehrere Zauberer in Gespräche vertieft, während eine Hexe mit lilafarbenen Haaren und silbernen Augenbrauen dahinter ihren Zauberstab schwang und so große Gläser mit verschiedenen, teilweise dampfenden Getränken füllte.

Am linken Ende der Bar saß ein Mann alleine vor einem Glas Rotwein.

Er wirkte sehr elegant und war farblich passend zur Umgebung gekleidet in einen schwarzen Umhang, unter dem ein ziemlich teuer aussehender, silbriggrauer Anzug hervorblitzte. Konzentriert tippte er in etwas, was für sie nach einem Handy aussah.

Hermione hob irritiert die Augenbrauen. Ein Handy hatte sie bei einem Magier noch nie gesehen, schon gar nicht an einem magischen Ort. Ihrem Wissen nach funktionierten Handys hier nicht, da die Magie die Funkwellen überlagerte. Das sprach in jedem Fall dafür, dass der Mann entweder Muggelstämmig war oder sich ziemlich gut mit Dingen aus der Muggelwelt auskannte.

Sollte dieser ominöse Mann Mr. Alexander Reynolds sein?

In diesem Augenblick hob er den Kopf und schaute zu ihr herüber. Sofort lag Erkenntnis in seiner Miene und er erhob sich lächelnd, um sie zu begrüßen. Hermione wurde sich plötzlich ihrer leicht derangierten Erscheinung bewusst und versuchte, die feuchte Kostümjacke notdürftig zurecht zu zupfen.

„Miss Granger, es freut mich außerordentlich, dass sie gekommen sind! Bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz." Er reichte ihr die Hand, die sie zögernd drückte und zog ihr dann einen der Barhocker neben sich heran.

Hermione nahm vorsichtig auf dem ihr dargebotenen, wackeligen Hocker Platz. Von je her waren ihr diese Dinger suspekt gewesen, da sie immer befürchtete, hintenüber zu fallen. Dann saß sie einigermaßen sicher und musterte interessiert ihr Gegenüber.

Alexander Reynolds war ein hochgewachsener Mann mit dunklen Locken und einer hohen Stirn sowie einem leicht verträumten Gesichtsausdruck. Er wirkte ein bisschen wie ein Dichter und war ihr sofort sympathisch. Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an und fragte sich dabei, ob er wohl ihre heimliche Lieblingsautorin zu einem ihrer adeligen Liebhaber inspiriert hatte.

Wenige Sekunden später hatte er der Barhexe bedeutet, dass hier ein weiteres Getränk benötigt wurde und zeigte fragend auf sein Weinglas, was Hermione mit einem Nicken kommentierte. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes ließ die Heye mit den lila leuchtenden Haaren ein bauchiges Glas gefüllt mit der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit vor ihr erscheinen.

Hermione entschloss sich, das Ganze offensiv anzugehen und räusperte sich.

„Mr. …Reynolds, richtig?"

Er nickte bestätigend.

„Mr. Reynolds, ich fühle mich ja sehr geehrt, dass Sie offenbar den Wunsch hatten, mich zu treffen. Aber, ich will offen sein: Ich sehe nicht wirklich, wohin das Ganze führen soll. Soweit ich gehört habe, beschäftigt sich ihr Verlag weniger mit Medizin, dafür eher mit Themen…nun, mit Themen anderer Art."

Alexander Reynolds hob belustigt eine Augenbraue.

„So, das haben Sie also gehört. Ich nahm an, dass eine Hexe ihren Alters quasi mit den Werken unserer Adelsreihe groß geworden ist, aber so kann man sich irren."

Nun grinste er, während Hermione unter dem Gefühl, durchschaut worden zu sein, sichtlich errötete.

„Nun...", stammelte sie, „mir ist diese Reihe natürlich bekannt. Wem nicht?"

Sie lachte kurz und peinlich berührt auf. Hastig trank sie einen Schluck Wein, um ihre nun deutlich rote Gesichtsfarbe zu verbergen.

„Und gerade deshalb frage ich mich, was Sie dazu veranlasst hat, ausgerechnet mit mir ein Gespräch führen zu wollen.", fügte sie dann schnell hinzu.

Der dunkelhaarige Mann sah sie nachdenklich an, während sein Zeigefinger unablässig um den Rand seines Weinglases kreiste, was Hermione mit Faszination beobachtete.

„Wissen Sie, Miss Granger, ich habe viel von Ihnen gehört."

Hermione schaute überrascht auf. „So?"

Er nickte und sah ihr lange in die Augen, bevor er wieder sprach.

„Ja, das habe ich. Sie sind eine Frau, die sich traut, Dinge offen anzusprechen sowie Probleme aktiv anzugehen und dabei auch Widerstände in Kauf nimmt. Sie vereinen die Lebensweise einer modernen Hexe mit der einer zeitgemäßen Frau aus der Muggelwelt. Ihre Ansichten werden nicht von allen ihrer Kollegen geteilt, aber die Aufmerksamkeit der magischen Öffentlichkeit ist Ihnen gewiss. Und dies nicht nur durch ihre Verbindung zu Mr. Potter."

„Also…vielen Dank, denke ich", erwiderte Hermione zögernd und wurde schon wieder rot, diesmal aus Verlegenheit.

Er zwinkerte ihr nickend zu, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Ich gebe zu, dass all diese Attribute gerade genau das sind, was WordMagic braucht. Dazu müssen Sie wissen, dass mein Geschäftspartner und ich erst vor ein paar Monaten den Verlag, dem die Insolvenz drohte, aufgekauft haben. Wir möchten den Verlag wieder zu alter Größe zurück bringen, dafür benötigt es jedoch eine neue, innovative Idee. Wir sehen ein mögliches Potential darin, junge aufstrebende Talente zu fördern, die sich mit der momentanen Stimmung ihrer Generation, welche sich mehr und mehr der Muggelwelt öffnet, identifizieren. Wir brauchen ein Aushängeschild, das einschlägt wie eine Bombe. Und diese Bombe, lassen Sie es mich deutlich sagen, Miss Granger, diese Bombe sind Sie."

Hermione verschluckte sich an ihrem Wein und hustete in die Serviette, die ihr Mr. Reynolds schmunzelnd reichte. Sie glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Sprachlos sah sie ihrem Gegenüber in die dunklen Augen. Alexander Reynolds lächelte charmant.

„Und das meine ich nicht nur bezogen auf Ihre zweifellos beeindruckenden Fähigkeiten."

Hermione traute ihren Ohren nicht. Der versuchte doch nicht etwa, mit ihr zu flirten?

Vor lauter Erstaunen über das eben Gehörte brachte sie kein Wort heraus, das war jedoch auch gar nicht nötig, denn Mr. Reynolds fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Daher möchte ich Ihnen einen Deal vorschlagen. Wir geben Ihnen die Möglichkeit, Ihre neuartigen Ansätze der breiten Heilerschaft als Handbuch näherzubringen. Soweit mir bekannt ist, ist Ihnen sehr daran gelegen, Ihre Methode in der magischen Welt zu etablieren. Eine Art Praxisleitfaden für Heiler könnte dazu ein erster Schritt sein. Die Tatsache, dass der WordMagic- Verlag bisher eher für ein anderes Programm bekannt war, gepaart mit dem öffentlichen Interesse an Ihrer Person, wird uns erst Recht die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit bei einer Veröffentlichung sichern."

Alexander Reynolds hob sein Glas, lächelte gewinnend und prostete ihr zu. Hermione sah ihn nachdenklich an. Sie konnte nicht abstreiten, dass sie sich geehrt fühlte und seine Argumente nachvollziehbar klangen. Es war ihr wirklich daran gelegen, dass die Methode des systemischen Ansatzes als therapeutische Intervention in der Heilerschaft akzeptiert wurde.

Für sie gab es jedoch zwei Knackpunkte. Zunächst einmal hatte sie aufrichtige Bedenken, ob sie überhaupt in der Lage war, ein derartiges Buch zu schreiben. Daneben bezweifelte sie stark, dass es der Ernsthaftigkeit des Themas zuträglich war, ein solches Buch in einem Verlag mit diesem Image zu veröffentlichen. Sie räusperte sich, den Stil ihres Glases gedankenverloren zwischen ihren Fingern drehend, und begann dann vorsichtig ihre Worte zu formulieren.

„Mr. Reynolds, vielen Dank für das Angebot. Nur…zunächst einmal habe ich noch nie ein Buch geschrieben, obwohl mich diese Herausforderung durchaus reizen würde. Was mir jedoch viel eher Sorgen macht, ist, verzeihen Sie mir meine Ehrlichkeit, der Ruf Ihres Verlages. Wie Sie richtig bemerkt haben, werde ich von Kollegen sowieso schon eher kritisch gesehen, ich weiß nicht, ob eine Zusammenarbeit mit Ihrem Verlag meine Kritiker nicht eher bestätigt."

Ihr Gegenüber lächelte süffisant.

„Nun, ich kann Ihre Bedenken nachvollziehen. Aber seien Sie unbesorgt, wir werden Sie bei der Schreiberei unterstützen. Mein Geschäftspartner hat da einige…Erfahrungen."

Hermione bemerkte irritiert ein kurzes Funkeln in den Augen des Dunkelhaarigen, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Was den zweiten Punkt betrifft, so bin ich sicher, dass mit der entsprechenden Publicity über den Geschäftsführerwechsel in Verbindung mit der Ankündigung, das Verlagsprogramm nachhaltig zu verändern, ein Imageschaden," hier verzog er belustigt das Gesicht, „ für Ihren Ruf vermieden werden kann. Im Gegenteil, Sie wären sozusagen der Startschuss für den Neuanfang. Als Erste und das, so wurde es mir zugetragen, entspricht ja auch Ihrer Art."

Erneut bemerkte Mione, dass sie rot anlief. Offenbar wusste Alexander Reynolds ziemlich gut über sie Bescheid, was sie zugegebener Maßen verwunderte. Nur irgendwie ging ihr das Alles zu schnell.

„Gut, Mr. Reynolds", gab sie also zurück, „Würde es Ihnen genügen, wenn ich sage, ich überlege es mir?"

Er lächelte nachsichtig. „Nennen Sie mich doch Alexander. Selbstverständlich. Nehmen Sie sich alle Zeit die Sie brauchen. Wobei ich bis spätestens Anfang nächster Woche ein Signal bräuchte. Sie haben ja meine Karte. Schreiben Sie mir einfach eine Mail, ich bin ohnehin die nächsten Tage außer Landes."

Sie nickte zustimmend. „Danke, Alexander. Und übrigens, ich bin Hermione."

Alexander warf zwei Galeonen auf den Tresen und erhob sich. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung ergriff er ihre Hand, führte sie an seine Lippen und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er.


	4. Chapter 3

_Hallo Ihr Lieben, weiter geht's mit Kapitel 3! Vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviews, das motiviert mich total! Ich hoffe natürlich, Euch gefällt es weiterhin…denn eines sei gesagt, das wird ne ziemlich lange Geschichte.;-)_

_Wie immer einen herzlichen Dank an EvilTwin1 für den kreativen Beistand._

3.

Hermione apparierte direkt in den Vorgarten von Rons und Hannahs kleinem Haus in Ottery St. Catchpole, unweit des neu aufgebauten Fuchsbaus. Dieser war kurz vor der finalen Schlacht, in der Harry Voldmorts Zeit auf Erden endgültig beendet hatte, einem Angriff von Todessern zum Opfer gefallen und vollständig niedergebrannt. Da die Zwillinge bereits damals mit ihrem Laden sehr erfolgreich waren und Arthur nach dem Krieg die Leitung des Büros gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten übertragen wurde, hatten die Weasleys endlich genügend Kapital, um ihr Zuhause diesmal deutlich aufwendiger zu gestalten.

Ron und Hannah hielten sich daher die meiste Zeit im Fuchsbau auf, was sich insbesondere seit der Geburt des kleinen Bradie als äußerst praktisch erwies. Dennoch bestanden sie darauf, ein eigenes Haus als Rückzugsort zu haben. So hatten sie vor eineinhalb Jahren das Cottage erworben, welches sich unter hochgewachsenen Eichen an das Ufer eines schmalen Flusses schmiegte. Mit seinen hellblauen Fensterläden und den üppig blühenden Sonnenblumen im Vorgarten wirkte es äußerst einladend.

Es war Tradition geworden, dass Ron und Hannah jeden Mittwochabend für ihre engsten Freunde nach Muggelart kochten. Für gewöhnlich hieß das, dass Harry und Ginny, Neville und Luna sowie Hermione, mit oder ohne gerade angesagter Begleitung, dabei waren. Neville und Luna fehlten heute jedoch, da sie sich auf einer ihrer Reisen in den brasilianischen Regenwald befanden, auf der Suche nach seltenen Pflanzen.

„Mione, da bist Du ja endlich! Ich bin kurz vorm Verhungern!"

Ron hatte energisch die Tür aufgerissen und stand mit einem breiten Grinsen auf der Schwelle. Hermione umarmte ihn kurz, aber herzlich, bevor sie sich mit einem „Bist Du das nicht immer?" an ihm vorbei in den Flur schob.

Mit gespielt unschuldiger Miene folgte Ron ihr und nahm ihr die Kostümjacke ab.

„Ich brauche nun mal Nervennahrung bei all dem Stress. Du hast keine Vorstellung, was es bedeutet, ein Kleinkind zu beaufsichtigen. Vom Schlafmangel mal abgesehen. Wenn das so weitergeht, haben wir gar keine Gelegenheit mehr, eine Ronaldine zu zeugen…"

Hermione musste lachen. Als klar war, dass Hannah ein Kind erwartete, war Ron von Anfang an der festen Überzeugung gewesen, es könne nur ein Mädchen sein. Er war sich deshalb so sicher, weil Hannah nach Beginn der Schwangerschaft eine ständige Lust auf Pfirsiche befiel und er noch Mollys Vorträge über ihre Gier nach Pfirsichen während ihrer Schwangerschaft mit Ginny im Ohr hatte. Hannah hingegen hatte mit dem typischen Instinkt einer Mutter gewusst, dass sie einen Jungen bekommen würde.

Nachdem sie sich trotzdem Rons ständige Tiraden über `sein kleines Mädchen` anhören musste, war sie davon irgendwann so genervt gewesen, dass sie ihm eines Tages herausfordernd an den Kopf geworfen hatte, wenn er nicht endlich damit aufhören würde, bestünde sie darauf, dass die vermeintliche Tochter Ronaldine heißen solle. Von da an hatte Ron jedes Mal bestätigend genickt, wenn sie von `ihrem Sohn` gesprochen hatte, denn einen solchen Namen wollte er keinem seiner Nachkommen antun.

„Ich bin sicher, Molly wäre entzückt darüber, auf Klein-Bradie aufzupassen, wenn sie wüsste, dass ihr die Zeit dazu nutzt, mehr Weasleys zu produzieren."Gab Hermione grinsend zurück und hob verheißungsvoll ihre Augenbrauen.

„Ja, sicher. Ich werde einfach mal zu ihr rübergehen und sagen: `Mum, nimm Bradie mal für diese Nacht, ich will endlich mal wieder in Ruhe einen einlochen…´", erwiderte Ron mit einem sarkastischen Unterton, was Hermione mit einem Kichern kommentierte. Dann musterte er sie prüfend von oben bis unten. „Was bist Du denn so schick heute? Kommt Ralph auch noch?"

Hermione seufzte. „Nein, Ralph wird nicht kommen. Weder heute noch irgendwann sonst. Einmal hat mir völlig gereicht." Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihm klar machte, dass das Thema besser nicht mehr angesprochen wurde.

Mit Ralph Laurens, einem Heiler des St. Mungos, war sie bis vor Kurzem ausgegangen. Sie hatten eine ganz nette Zeit zusammen gehabt, aber Ralph hatte offenbar ein Problem damit, dass Hermione erfolgreicher war, als er. Dies kompensierte er mit ständigen Monologen über seine eigene Großartigkeit, einen davon hatte er bei seinem ersten und einzigen Essen am Mittwoch vor zwei Wochen zum Besten gegeben. Das hatte Hermione, die sich selten so für jemanden an ihrer Seite geschämt hatte, wie an diesem Abend, endgültig davon überzeugt, dass es für sie Beide wohl keinen Dialog mehr gab.

„Und danke für das Kompliment. Ich hatte heute Abend eine wichtige Verabredung"

Ron wackelte zweideutig mit den Augenbrauen, während er die Tür zur Küche öffnete, in der sie das Stimmengewirr ihrer Freunde und ein herrlicher Duft nach Lasagne empfingen.

„Mione hatte eben ein Date!" rief Ron in den Raum hinein, woraufhin plötzliche Stille eintrat und Hermione ihm mit empörter Miene den Ellenbogen in die Seite rammte. Unter den belustigten Blicken von Ginny, Harry und einer in geblümter Schürze am Herd stehenden Hannah krümmte sich Ron theatralisch und ließ einen langgezogenen, übertriebenen Schmerzensschrei verlauten. Alle fingen an zu lachen und Hannah drohte ihrem Mann schmunzelnd mit dem Kochlöffel, bevor sie Hermione in eine herzliche Umarmung zog.

„Ronald Weasley, du bist und bleibst ein Kindskopf! Beachte ihn gar nicht, Mione. Schön, dass du da bist. Wie war Dein Vortrag?"

Dankbar lächelte Hermione ihrer Freundin zu, bevor sie sich eine der frisch geschnittenen Gurkenscheiben von der Anrichte in den Mund stopfte, und sich gegen die Spüle lehnte.

„Danke, es lief wunderbar. So wunderbar, dass ein Verlag auf mich aufmerksam geworden ist und mir ein Angebot gemacht hat."

Harry trat neben sie und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter, während er sie mit einem freundlichen, fragenden Blick bedachte. „Ein Angebot von einem Verlag? Das klingt ja sehr interessant."

Bevor Hermione antworten konnte, wurde sie von Ginny unterbrochen, die an dem großen, massiven Holztisch in der Ecke saß und Tomaten für den Salat viertelte. „Interessant finde ich viel eher, dass Du, meine Liebe, ein Date hattest, von dem ich nichts weiß!" Ginny schaute mit gespielt vorwurfsvoller Miene zu ihr auf.

„Ja, Mione, wer ist es denn diesmal? Kennen wir ihn? Kann er Dich ernähren?" Setzte Ron hinzu und in seinen Augen blitzte der Schalk auf, während er Hannah von hinten umarmte. Hermione verdrehte genervt die Augen, gleichzeitig fingen die anderen an zu lachen.

„Merlin, ich hatte kein Date sondern eine Verabredung mit dem Geschäftsführer dieses Verlages, der mir angeboten hat, ein Buch zu veröffentlichen. Aber vielen Dank für deine Fürsorge. Ihr könnt Euch also alle wieder beruhigen."

Ginny war nun ebenfalls aufgestanden und begrüßte ihre Freundin mit einer Umarmung.

„Das klingt toll, Mione. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ich würde sagen, jetzt hast du es endgültig geschafft. Mit einer Buchveröffentlichung wirst du deinen härtesten Kritikern den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen!"

Hermiones Miene verdüsterte sich leicht unter den erwartungsvollen Augen ihrer Freunde. „Nun ja, genau da liegt ja das Problem, denn es ist nicht irgendein Verlag…"

Harry blickte sie fragend an. „Nicht irgendein Verlag? Welcher ist es denn?" Hermione drehte sich zur Anrichte, steckte sich noch eine Gurkenscheibe in den Mund und schaute in Richtung Fenster an den fragenden Gesichtern ihrer Freunden vorbei, bevor sie antwortete.

„Wo-ma-sch", nuschelte sie.

„Was hat sie gesagt?" Ron schaute fragend zu seiner Schwester.

„WordMagic." Sagte Hermione nun leise, aber deutlicher, immer noch den Augenkontakt mit ihren Freunden vermeidend, in das Grün der Eichen vor dem Fenster blickend.

„WordMagic? Nicht dein Ernst!" Rief Ginny amüsiert und Hannah brach in ein ungläubiges Lachen aus, während Harry genau wie Ron aussah wie ein einziges Fragezeichen. Schließlich ergriff Harry das Wort, offenbar ohne den Hauch einer Ahnung.

„Ja und? Was ist daran so komisch?"

Ginny grinste breit und leicht anzüglich.

„Jede Hexe in diesem Land kennt diesen Verlag, weil er die Bücher herausgebracht hat, die uns in tiefster Seele berührt haben. Die Daria Malone –Reihe. Bücher voller Liebe und Leidenschaft!" Theatralisch legte sie sich die Hand aufs Herz und richtete den Blick gen Himmel.

„Zusammengefasst also Bücher über Themen, mit denen ihr euch ruhig ein bisschen mehr beschäftigen könntet…"

Schloss sie und schaute mit leicht spöttischer Miene zu den beiden Männern herüber, die mit verschränkten Armen verdattert auf ihre Frauen sahen und dabei in der Ähnlichkeit ihres Gesichtsausdrucks den Weasley-Zwillingen Konkurrenz machten. Ron schnaubte und ließ ein herablassendes „Pff…Frauenkram" verlauten, bevor er sich am Ofen zu schaffen machte, um die Lasagne herauszuholen.

„Bin gleich wieder da, ich seh nur mal nach, ob Bradie noch schläft." Ron verschwand durch die Küchentür, nachdem er die Lasagne auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte. Hannah ließ ein glucksendes Kichern hören und wandte sich der Salatschüssel zu, in die sie die von Ginny geschnittenen Tomaten gab. Harry hingegen beugte sich zu Ginny herunter und küsste sie sanft, bevor er ihr tief in die grünen Augen sah.

„Du willst also mehr Leidenschaft, ja? Wie würde es Dir gefallen, wenn ich Dich jetzt und hier…"

„Untersteh Dich!" rief Ginny mit einem verspielten Lächeln und gab Harry einen Klaps auf sein gut geformtes Hinterteil, was er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen quittierte.

„Also, meine Liebe. Was hat es mit diesem Angebot auf sich? Ich nehme an, die wollen keine neue Liebesromanreihe mit dir einläuten. Obwohl du ohne Zweifel genügend Stoff dafür zusammen hättest…" Richtete Ginny das Wort wieder an Hermione, wobei ihre Augen schelmisch funkelten.

Hermione schnaubte belustigt. „Na, vielen Dank auch. Immerhin kann ich nicht über Langeweile klagen…"

„Und wir auch nicht, wenn man bedenkt, was wir hier schon alles für komische Typen am Tisch sitzen hatten….ich erinnere an Ralph-Ich-bin-der-Geilste von neulich." Fügte Ron grinsend hinzu, der soeben wieder in die Küche getreten war.

Hermione verschränkte Augen rollend die Hände vor der Brust und schenkte ihm einen tödlichen Blick.

Hannah lachte, während sie den nun fertigen Salat auf den Tisch stellte, wo bereits die Lasagne wartete. „Bevor Du weitererzählst, setzt euch bitte, sonst wird's kalt."

Keine 10 Sekunden später saßen die Freunde mit hungrigen Mienen um den großen Tisch und Ron schaufelte sich als erster eine große Portion auf seinen Teller, was ihm von Hannah einen tadelnden Seitenhieb einbrachte.

„Also, erzähl schon, Mione", schmatzte er, seine Frau ignorierend, und sah sie auffordernd an. Hermione nahm sich Salat und goss sich etwas Kürbissaft in ihr Glas, dann sah sie in die Runde und seufzte.

„Naja, der Verlag ist wohl vor Kurzem fast in die Insolvenz gegangen und dann von diesem Alexander Reynolds, mit dem ich mich eben getroffen habe, und seinem Geschäftspartner aufgekauft worden. Die wollen das jetzt alles ganz neu aufziehen und das gesamte Verlagsprogramm umkrempeln. Und er verspricht sich durch unsere Zusammenarbeit eben scheinbar irgendwie besonders viel Erfolg dabei."

Kurz berichtete sie von ihrem Treffen mit Alexander Reynolds.

„Hm." Machte Harry nachdenklich und tupfte sich mit der Serviette den Mund ab, bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich finde, das klingt doch eigentlich ganz überzeugend. Er hat recht, du wärst für deren Vorhaben doch ein echter Hauptgewinn! Und du würdest durch die Zusammenarbeit mit denen doch nur unterstreichen, dass du für unkonventionelle Wege offen bist. Also, ich würds machen. Was meinst Du, Schatz?" Fragend sah er zu Ginny, die neben ihm saß und Hermione gedankenverloren ansah.

„Keine Frage. Wenn mir jemand so was anbieten würde, ich wäre sofort dabei. Ich träume schon ewig davon, meine Ideen über den Wandel in der magischen Modewelt mal zu Papier zu bringen…"

Ginny hatte sich von jeher für Mode interessiert und war nach ihrem Abschluss zu Madam Malkins in die Lehre gegangen. Danach hatte sie ein paar Semester an einer Muggel-Universität Modedesign studiert und hatte nun seit ein paar Jahren eine eigene kleine Boutique in der Winkelgasse. Ihre Kreationen erfreuten sich zunehmender Beliebtheit bei jungen Hexen und sie unternahm regelmäßig Reisen in die gesamte Welt auf der Suche nach interessanten Stoffen und neuen Inspirationen. Hermione hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.

„Ach, tatsächlich? Das wusste ich ja gar nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich euch mal miteinander bekannt machen."

Ginny lächelte ihr abwinkend zu. „Nein, Du solltest erstmal abwarten, wie sich eure Zusammenarbeit entwickelt. In jedem Fall ist es doch einen Versuch wert."

„Ich finde auch, das klingt doch nach einer tollen Chance. Wer ist denn eigentlich der ominöse Geschäftspartner von diesem Alexander?"

Hannah lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und sah Hermione fragend an, die entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich denke, das werde ich dann wohl demnächst erfahren." Antwortete sie kapitulierend, auch wenn sie immer noch leise Zweifel an dem Ausgang dieses Projekts hatte.

„Gute Entscheidung. Wenn du für deine ersten Lesungen Beratung bezüglich Deines Outfits benötigst, weißt du ja, an wen du dich wenden kannst." Sagte Ginny lächelnd und drückte der Freundin ermutigend den Arm.

„Wir erwarten dann auf jeden Fall ein signiertes Exemplar deines Schinkens."

Ron prostete ihr über den Tisch hinweg zu, bevor er sich an Harry wandte.

„Wie steht`s im Übrigen mit der Sache Malfoy?"

Harry räusperte sich und sah mit plötzlich sorgenvoller Miene in die Runde.

Er war mittlerweile der stellvertretende Leiter des Aurorenbüros und hatte immer noch mit der Jagd nach den untergetauchten, über die ganze Welt verstreuten ehemaligen Anhängern des Dunklen Lords zu tun. Lucius Malfoy hatte man schon am Ende der finalen Schlacht festnehmen können, seit dem war er in Askaban inhaftiert. Über den Verbleib von Draco Malfoy war nicht viel bekannt, aber da er sich am Ende gemeinsam mit dem in der Schlacht gefallenen Snape für die Sache des Ordens eingesetzt hatte, wurde er auch nicht gesucht. Allerdings ging man davon aus, dass er ins Ausland abgetaucht war. Von dem ehemals beachtlichen Vermögen der Malfoys war nicht mehr viel übrig, da dass Ministerium alles konfisziert hatte und daraus, Schmerzensgelder für die Hinterbliebenen von Lucius`Opfern, zahlte.

Anders sah es mit Narzissa Malfoy aus. Von der fehlte sei dem Ende des Krieges jede Spur. Harry hatte es sich zum Ziel gemacht, ihr rätselhaftes Verschwinden aufzuklären und ging verbissen jedem Anhaltspunkt nach.

„Nichts Neues. Es gab letzte Woche einen Hinweis eines ehemaligen Todessers, dass Voldemort noch einen uns bisher unbekannten Rückzugsort in Cornwall hatte, an dem sie sich wohl während des Krieges öfter aufgehalten hat. Wir sind dem natürlich nachgegangen, aber da war nichts außer Staub und Spinnweben."

Nachdenkliches Schweigen senkte sich über die kleine Küche. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Schließlich räusperte sich Hannah.

„Vielleicht ist sie ja doch längst tot."

-v-v-v-

Freitagabend war Hermione nach einem langen, aber erfolgreichen Arbeitstag, unter anderem bepackt mit einer großen Tüte voll chinesischem Essen, unterwegs zu Ginnys Wohnung, da diese zu einem Abend unter Freundinnen eingeladen hatte.

Harry und Ginny waren zwar bereits seit Harry´s Sieg über Voldemort, kurz nach Ginnys Schulabschluss, unzertrennlich, wohnten aber immer noch getrennt. Beide liebten es, ihren persönlichen Freiraum zu haben und waren überdies der Meinung, das hielte ihre Beziehung frisch. Ginny lebte im Londoner Stadtteil Covent Garden und bewohnte dort eine moderne Wohnung im Loft-Stil mit Blick auf das kulturelle Treiben des Viertels. Die Freundin öffnete ihr mit einem strahlenden Lächeln die Tür.

„Mione, wie schön das du da bist. Hast du alles dabei?"

Hermione grinste anzüglich. „Na klar, Ron hat mir extra noch zwei mehr mitgegeben."

Damit schob sie sich mit ihren Tüten an Ginny vorbei in den großen, hellen Wohnraum, in dem bereits Hannah, Lavender und Valerie, die bei Ginny im Laden arbeitete, saßen.

„Hey Mädels." Begrüßte sie die Freundinnen. „Ich hab Euch Genuss für alle Sinne mitgebracht. Chinesisch", sie hob die Tüte mit dem Essen," und den Flubberwurm II."

Grinsend hielt sie die zweite Tüte hoch und entnahm daraus einen bunten Karton, auf dem ein pinkfarbenes, längliches Etwas leuchtete. Mit einem Jubel der Begeisterung stürzten sich die Frauen auf die Mitbringsel. Hermione ließ sich seufzend in einen der großen, weißen Ledersessel fallen und gähnte verhalten. „Leute, ich bin todmüde. Lange halte ich nicht mehr durch, fürchte ich."

Lavender schenkte ihr einen prüfenden Seitenblick.

„Du siehst auch ziemlich fertig aus. Iss erstmal was und dann kommen wir ohne Unterbrechung zum Höhepunkt des Abends."

Ginny lachte. „Ja, und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes…."

Wie aufs Stichwort fingen alle an zu kichern und Valerie nahm sich einen der Kartons aus der Tüte. Interessiert betrachtete sie die bunte Verpackung und öffnete diese dann mit wenigen Handgriffen. Heraus zog sie einen länglichen, leicht konischen Gegenstand, dessen rosane Farbe sofort zu leuchten begann, als die Wärme ihrer Hand ihn berührte.

„Faszinierend…" hauchte Lavender mit entrücktem Blick.

Hannah betrachtete den Gegenstand skeptisch und schaute dann lächelnd zu Hermione herüber. „Also, ich finde ja, der sieht aus wie ein pinkfarbenes Michelin-Männchen ohne Arme…" Grinste sie.

Hermione lachte und reckte sich, um an die Weinflasche auf dem gläsernen Beistelltisch heranzukommen. „Stimmt, die Ähnlichkeit ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen." Die anderen drei sahen sie fragend an.

„Was um Merlins Willen ist ein Michelin-Männchen?" sagte Ginny perplex.

Hermione winkte ab, goss sich ein Glas Wein ein und steckte sich ein Wan-Tan in den Mund. „Muggelkram. Ist egal jetzt. Also, wollt Ihr wissen, wie er funktioniert?"

Alle, bis auf Hannah, sahen mit großen, erwartungsvollen Augen zu ihr und nickten.

„Gut. Valerie, nimm ihn mal in beide Hände. Er funktioniert nämlich mit Körperwärme." Mit einem auffordernden Lächeln bedeutete sie Valerie, die Hände um den Flubberwurm II zu legen, was diese dann auch tat.

Sofort erfüllte ein leises Surren den Raum und Valerie starrte fasziniert auf den sich windenden Gegenstand in ihren Händen. Die anderen brachen in erstauntes Gelächter aus. Hermione betrachtete grinsend das leuchtende und vibrierende Ding und fügte dann mit einem leisen Schmunzeln hinzu:" Und jetzt drück mal die Hände zusammen."

Valerie tat wie ihr geheißen und sofort wurde das Surren lauter. Überrascht und mit leicht geröteten Wangen sah sie zu Hermione auf.

„Er vibriert stärker!"

„Ja" Gab Ginny zurück und klatschte verzückt in die Hände. „Und jetzt stell Dir mal vor, Du hast ihn nicht in den Händen sondern…" Sie zeigte mit leuchtenden Augen auf ihre untere Körperpartie. Valerie und Lavender erröteten nun beide und sahen sich leicht beschämt an.

Hannah kicherte wissend. „Ich sag Euch, dass Ding ist der Wahnsinn!"

Hermione wandte sich ihr neugierig zu. „Du hast ihn schon richtig ausprobiert?"

Rons Frau nickte begeistert und nahm sich ebenfalls ein Wan-Tan, welches sie in die süß-saure Sauce auf dem Tisch stippte.

„Ron war richtig eifersüchtig. Seit Bradie da ist, haben wir wenig Zeit für uns. Damit geht's schneller. Da fühlt er sich wohl überflüssig!" Sie grinste mit bedeutsamer Miene.

Hermione lachte und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Muss er gar nicht. Valerie, nimm mal Deinen Zauberstab und sag `Sesam öffne Dich`" wies sie die Freundin an.

Eifrig befolgte Valerie ihren Hinweis und schaute dann fasziniert auf das Ende des länglichen Gegenstands, der immer noch surrte. An seinem Ende erschien eine Öffnung, die tief in den Flubberwurm II hineinreichte.

„Da." Sagte Hermione zufrieden. „So hat Ron auch was davon. Zu zweit bringt es noch mehr Spaß…"

Ginny rollte belustigt mit den Augen. „Das ist mal eine Erfindung, die jede Deiner Paarberatungen positiv unterstützen würde, Frau Professor. Hast Du ihn eigentlich auch schon ausprobiert?"

Der Lockenkopf lächelte süffisant. „Würde ich ihn euch sonst empfehlen?"


	5. Chapter 4

_Hallo Ihr Lieben, da bin ich wieder! Entschuldigt bitte, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat, aber ich bin die letzten beiden Wochen fast in Arbeit ertrunken. Nun liegt vor mir ein herrliches Wochenende voller freier Stunden, die ich auch mit Schreiben verbringen werde. Natürlich motivieren mich insbesondere die Reviews sehr! Vielen, vielen Dank an die-na, Dule, mariestar und natürlich meine liebe Evil…._

_Ich bin gespannt, ob Ihr mit Euren Ahnungen richtig liegt….es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis Ihr das erfahrt….._

_Alles Liebe, Eure India…_

_-v-v-v-v_

Spät in der Nacht kehrte Hermione in ihre eigene Wohnung zurück.

Sie war nun wirklich unheimlich müde, fühlte sich nach dem Abend voller Lachen mit ihren Freundinnen aber auch irgendwie aufgekratzt. Sich die Augen reibend, ging sie zum Kühlschrank, um sich noch ein Glas gekühlten Elfenwein einzuschenken. Sie wollte jetzt nur noch mit einem Glas Wein und einem der Adelsschinken in ihr großes, entsetzlich einladend wirkendes Bett sinken und zu den leidenschaftlichen Worten von Daria Malone einschlafen.

In der Küche fiel ihr Blick auf ihr Notebook, welches auf dem kleinen Esstisch aus Mahagoniholz stand. Sie nutzte es hauptsächlich für das Internet und um Mails mit ihren Muggelfreundinnen aus ihrer Studienzeit auszutauschen. Da sie einige magische Gegenstände besaß, benötigte sie keinen Strom, denn das Laptop lud sich über die Magie in der Atmosphäre ihrer Wohnung auf.

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf einen der hölzernen Küchenstühle fallen und starrte das Notebook nachdenklich an, während sie langsam einen Schluck Wein trank. Sollte sie Alexander wirklich zusagen?

Nach wie vor hatte sie sehr gemischte Gefühle, was dieses Angebot betraf, aber sie liebte auch die Herausforderung. Und ein Buch zu schreiben war definitiv eine. Der Zuspruch ihrer Freunde hatte sie darin bestärkt, trotz aller Argumente, die gegen eine Zusammenarbeit sprachen, diese zumindest ernsthaft in Erwägung zu ziehen.

Mit einem Gähnen stellte sie das Weinglas auf dem Tisch ab und klappte das Notebook auf. Das Betriebssystem startete und öffnete dann automatisch den Browser.

Mit ihrem Zauberstab, den sie dazu aus ihrer Tasche gezogen hatte, tippte sie auf den Bildschirm des Gerätes. Mit einem leisen `Pling` erschien eine kleine Knospe auf dem Desktop, die langsam zu einer Pflanze emporwuchs, bis sie schließlich zu einem Baum in voller Blüte wurde, der seine Äste hinter dem Glas über den gesamten Bildschirm ausbreitete. Es war ein Elderbaum, ein Holunder, der dem unbesiegbaren Elderstab das Holz verliehen hatte und das Symbol für das magische Netzwerk war.

In geschwungenen schwarzen Linien erschienen die Worte ´Willkommen im Zaubererweb, Hermione Granger! Was möchten Sie tun?` in der Mitte der Baumkrone. Hermione räusperte sich und benetzte nervös ihre Lippen mit der Zunge.

„Eine Email schreiben. An Alexander Reynolds."

Sagte sie fest, aber mit einem leichten Zögern in der Stimme. Sofort erschien eine grüne Oberfläche, ähnlich der eines Muggel-Mailprogrammes. Hermione nahm noch einen Schluck Wein und rief dann mit einem „Accio Visitenkarte von Alexander Reynolds!" die kleine schwarze Karte auf, die sogleich aus ihrer Tasche angeflogen kam.

Sie entnahm die Mailadresse den sofort erscheinenden silbernen Worten und fing an, eine Nachricht einzutippen. Stöhnend löschte sie die hastig geschriebenen Buchstaben gleich wieder und fing erneut an. Das wiederholte sich ein paar Mal, bis sie der Meinung war, eine halbwegs passable Mail verfasst zu haben. Mit einem letzten Schluck aus dem Weinglas las sie sich ihr Werk abschließend durch.

_An: __ar(at)wordmagic-zaw  Von: mionegranger(at)magicweb-zaw_

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Reynolds,_

_vielen Dank noch einmal für Ihr Angebot einer Zusammenarbeit. Wie vereinbart möchte ich Ihnen hiermit meine Entscheidung mitteilen. Ich kann mir eine Kooperation mit Ihrem Verlag gut vorstellen, allerdings nur unter bestimmten Vorraussetzungen. Die Konditionen eines solchen Arrangements würde ich gerne in einem persönlichen Gespräch mit Ihnen erörtern._

_Bitte teilen Sie mir mit, wann Sie Sich wieder in London aufhalten, damit wir einen Termin vereinbaren können._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Hermione Granger_

Zufrieden strich sie sich eine Locke aus der Stirn. Ja, das war genau richtig. Selbstbewusst und klar. Sie würde Alexander deutlich machen, dass sie in dieser Sache die Kontrolle hatte. Dieser Verlag wollte schließlich Profit aus ihr schlagen und wenn sie es richtig verstanden hatte, wollten die mit ihr als Zugpferd den Laden aus den roten Zahlen holen.

Erneut gähnend beendete sie mit einem Schwenk ihres Stabes das Programm und klappte den Laptop zu.

Sie schleppte sich ins Bad, um sich abzuschminken. Im Spiegel traf ihr Blick die eigenen Augen. Sie sah sehr müde aus. Um ehrlich zu sein, fühlte sie sich viel zu oft schlapp.

Seufzend putzte sie sich die Zähne. Sie war erfolgreich, aber das hatte auch seinen Preis. Ihr blieb oft zuwenig Zeit für andere Dinge als die Arbeit. Und so richtig verliebt war sie auch schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gewesen. Glücklichweise hatte sie ja ihren Flubberwurm II. Hermione musste grinsen. Und Daria Malone…

Mit einem Roman aus der Adelsreihe, der den Titel „Lady Podmore – Wildes blaues Blut" trug, verkroch sie sich anschließend unter die Bettdecke. An Abenden wie diesen wurde ihr ab und an schmerzlich bewusst, dass ihre Freundinnen nun in die Arme ihrer Männer gekuschelt einschliefen, während sie mal wieder alleine im Bett lag. Die Bücher gaben ihr das Gefühl, mittendrin zu sein in einem Leben voller Lust und Leidenschaft.

_Sein heißer Atem streifte sanft die zarte Haut ihres Nackens, als das Mondlicht die beiden Liebenden in ein sanftes Licht tauchte._ „_Oh William…" hauchte sie verzückt, als er ihr Dekolleté mit schmetterlingszarten Küssen bedeckte. Die Knospen ihrer milchweißen Brüste reckten sich seinen feurigen Lippen verlangend entgegen._ „_Du bist eine Verheißung, Schönste" raunte er mit erregter Stimme, bevor er mit einem tiefen Stöhnen ihre beiden Körper endgültig vereinte. Und es geschah in dieser mondhellen Nacht, dass die Frucht seiner Lenden in ihr neues Leben zeugte._

Der Mond schien in dieser Nacht auch in London und erleuchtete mit weichem Schimmer den Raum, in dem Hermione, die Hand um das Buch gelegt, zu den lustvollen Zeilen mit einem seligen Lächeln eingeschlafen war.

-v-v-v-

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel über den Dächern der alten Häuser der Winkelgasse, als Hermione mit beschwingtem Schritt in den Tropfenden Kessel eintrat. Unter den Arm hatte sie einen Stapel Pergamente geklemmt, denn selbstverständlich hatte sie sich bereits Notizen zu ihrem Manuskript gemacht, die sie mit Alexander durchsprechen wollte. Tom, der Wirt, hob erfreut die Hand, um sie zu begrüßen. Sie nickte ihm lächelnd zu.

Lange war sie nicht mehr hier gewesen, doch heute begann ein neuer Lebensabschnitt. In einer Ecke an einem der runden Tische saß Alexander Reynolds, diesmal ebenso elegant wie beim letzten Mal in einen cremefarbenen Anzug und einen seidenen, schwarzen Umgang gekleidet. Als er sie sah, stand er mit strahlender Miene auf und kam ihr entgegen. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung ergriff er ihre Hand und zog sie in eine halbe Umarmung, um ihr einen angedeuteten Kuss auf beide Wangen zu hauchen.

„Hermione! Wie schön, Sie zu sehen, Sie sehen blendend aus!"

Überrascht von dieser stürmischen Begrüßung wich sie ein Stück zurück und versuchte dann, mit einem selbstbewussten Lächeln über ihre Unsicherheit hinwegzutäuschen. Sie hatte heute einen weißen Hosenanzug gewählt und sich dazu einen schillernden schwarzen Schal umgeschlungen. Ihre Locken fielen ihr offen über die Schultern. Ginny hatte ihr versichert, dies wirke sehr souverän, weiblich und doch dem Anlass eines Vertragabschlusses angemessen.

„Vielen Dank, Alexander." Sagte sie schlicht und nahm ihm gegenüber am Tisch Platz, wobei sie den Stapel Pergamente vor sich ablegte.

Alexander sah sie prüfend, aber wohlwollend an und fragte dann, ob sie etwas trinken wolle, woraufhin sie ein Butterbier bestellte. Seine dunklen Augen funkelten, als er sich zu ihr vorbeugte.

„Nun, meine Liebe, ich freue mich, dass Sie sich entschlossen haben, mit WorldMagic zusammen dieses kleine Abenteuer zu erleben. Sie werden es nicht bereuen!"

Hermione war sich da nicht so sicher, aber gegen ein Abenteuer hatte sie im Großen und Ganzen nie etwas einzuwenden. Sie besann sich trotzdem auf ihr Anliegen und räusperte sich, bevor sie die Hände auf die Tischplatte legte und Alexander fest in die Augen sah.

„Nun ja, wie ich bereits in meiner Mail schrieb, möchte ich mit Ihnen noch ein paar Dinge besprechen, bevor ich den Vertrag unterzeichne."

Alexander lehnte sich zurück, er strahlte durch und durch Selbstsicherheit und Gelassenheit aus. Auffordernd erwiderte er ihren Blick.

„Na dann lassen Sie mal hören."

Hermione fuhr sich kurz mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen und formulierte im Kopf ihren Satz, bevor sie zu sprechen begann.

„Da wäre zunächst einmal der Umstand, dass ich wie gesagt noch nie ein Buch geschrieben habe. Sie erwähnten, dass Sie mich unterstützen würden. Wie würde diese Unterstützung konkret aussehen?"

Ihr Gegenüber legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und lächelte sie über seine Hände hinweg entspannt an.

„Da richten wir uns ganz nach Ihnen. Fangen Sie einfach an zu schreiben, entwickeln Sie am Besten erst einmal eine Gliederung, die Sie uns dann zuschicken. Wir werden Ihre Texte lektorieren, der Einfachheit halber per Mail, aber natürlich können Sie auch jederzeit das persönliche Gespräch suchen. Wir werden Ihren gesamten Schreibprozess begleiten und Ihnen jede Hilfe geben, die Sie benötigen. Schließlich haben wir auch ein Interesse daran, dass Ihr Werk nicht nur irgendein Geschreibsel wird."

Er schenkte Ihr einen süffisanten Blick.

Hermione errötete peinlich berührt und erkannte, dass sie gerade dabei war, ihr Licht ein bisschen zu sehr unter den Scheffel zu stellen. Immerhin hatte sie ja schon einige wissenschaftliche Texte verfasst. Von Geschreibsel konnte also keine Regel sein. Darum schob sie ihm mit leichtem Nachdruck ihre Notizen zu.

„Ich habe bereits begonnen, das Manuskript zu verfassen, wenn Sie es sich mal anschauen wollen?"

Alexander winkte mit erheiterter Miene ab, ohne den Stapel auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„ Meine Liebe, ich bin beeindruckt von Ihrem Engagement, obwohl ich es von Ihnen nicht anders erwartet habe. Aber ich bin Geschäftsmann, ich habe nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung vom Schreiben. Dafür ist mein Partner zuständig. Schicken Sie alles per Mail, dann meldet sich jemand bei Ihnen."

Sie rutschte leicht irritiert auf ihrem Stuhl in eine geradere Position und begann dann nach kurzem Zögern erneut zu sprechen.

„Gut, dann lassen wir das. Als nächstes würde ich gern wissen, wie Sie sicherstellen wollen, dass die Öffentlichkeit weiß, dass ich…, nun, dass ich keine Adelsschnulzen schreibe, sondern ein medizinisches Fachbuch. Ich möchte meinen Kritikern keinen Grund geben, meine Absichten anzuzweifeln."

Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier und sah ihn fragend an. Alexander seufzte tief, beugte sich leicht vor, legte dann seine Hand über ihre und fing ihren Blick auf.

„Hermione. Haben Sie ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen. Selbstverständlich werden wir alles tun, um Ihrem Werk den bestmöglichen Start zu verschaffen. Wir planen eine Pressekonferenz mit dem Tagespropheten und der Magie Heute, um den Umschwung in unserem Verlagsprogramm anzukündigen und die Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen bekannt zu machen. Wissen Sie, wir sind aus Amerika. Wir kennen uns aus mit PR."

Entspannt lehnte er sich wieder zurück und grinste amüsiert.

„Im Übrigen habe ich den Tagepropheten bereits informiert."

Hermione, die gerade ihr Glas gehoben hatte, setzte es mit einem Knall wieder auf der Tischplatte ab. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihr Gegenüber an.

„Sie haben WAS?"

Er schmunzelte. „Keine Sorge, Ihr Name ist noch nicht gefallen. Aber ich habe angekündigt, dass WorldMagic eine neue Richtung einschlägt und mit einer medizinischen Sensation die Magierwelt aufmischen wird."

In Hermione kam wieder Bewegung, erleichtert lehnte sie sich auf dem Stuhl zurück.

„Na, dann bin ich ja beruhigt." Sagte sie ironisch.

Alexander zog einen schmalen, glänzenden Zauberstab hervor und tippte mit einem gewisperten „Apparere Concordatum" auf den Tisch. Vor Ihnen materialisierte sich ein Pergament, welches er zu ihr hinschob.

„Nun, wenn Sie dann keine weiteren Fragen haben, empfehle ich, dass Sie Sich den Vertrag durchlesen, bevor Sie ihn unterschreiben. Es sind alle Konditionen genau aufgeführt. Natürlich honorieren wir Ihre Bemühungen auch finanziell in, wie ich finde, mehr als angemessener Höhe. Und ich schreibe Ihnen noch die Mailadresse auf, an die Sie bitte Ihre Texte senden." Mit einem Schnippen ließ er einen silbernen Füller erscheinen und schrieb in sauberen Buchstaben auf die linke obere Ecke des Pergaments eine Adresse.

dm(at)wordmagic-zaw

Hermione traute ihren Augen kaum, als sie die Worte stirnrunzelnd betrachtete. Ihre Gedanken rasten, als sie eine Schlussfolgerung zog, die ihr Herz zum Klopfen brachte. Wenn ar für Alexander Reynolds stand…wofür stand dann dm?

Hermione blickte zu Alexander auf und schien dabei durch ihn hindurch zu sehen.

Daria Malone….

-v-v-v-

Hermione raufte sich die Haare, griff über den Stapel mit ihren Notizen hinweg zu ihrem Kaffeebecher und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Skeptisch beäugte sie das Chaos aus Pergamenten, Federn, Fachliteratur und leergegessenen Kekstellern, welches sich neben dem aufgeklappten Notebook auf ihrem Küchentisch türmte. Seit einer Woche saß sie nun jeden Abend nach der Arbeit an ihrer Gliederung. Heute wollte sie ihre erste Fassung abschicken. Nach dem sie sich einigermaßen von dem Schock erholt hatte, dass ihre heimlich verehrte Autorin eventuell nun ihre Lektorin sein würde, hatte sie sich mit Feuereifer in die Arbeit gestürzt.

Zwischendurch hegte sie jedoch leise Zweifel, ob eine ehemalige Schnulzenautorin überhaupt in der Lage war, ein medizinisches Fachbuch zu lektorieren. Andererseits war sie richtiggehend nervös vor Sorge, inwiefern der Autorin ihre Ideen von dem Aufbau des Buches auch zusagen würden. Doch genau genommen waren das ja sowieso alles nur Vermutungen, denn bisher hatte niemand konkret geäußert, dass Daria Malone ihre Sachen Korrektur lesen würde.

Als sie Ginny von der Mailadresse erzählt hatte, äußerte diese jedoch den gleichen Verdacht. Sie hatten sogar versucht, mit Hilfe von Harry´s Aurorenbeziehungen etwas über den Verbleib von Daria Malone herauszubekommen, doch diese schien seit Jahren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein. Sowohl Ginny als auch Hermione konnten sich dessen ungeachtet vorstellen, dass die Autorin nach dem Erfolg ihrer Adelsreihe noch immer für den Verlag tätig war. Mittlerweile fragte Ginny täglich nach, ob Hermione endlich etwas abgeschickt hatte. Denn sie fieberte genauso wie Hermione der Antwort entgegen.

Und heute war es soweit, sie hatte nicht nur die Gliederung, sondern auch die Einleitung ihres Werkes fertig. Sie selber fand es ziemlich gut und das wollte etwas heißen. Natürlich wusste sie, dass sie gut in dem war, was sie tat und das Schreiben selber fiel ihr auch nicht schwer. Hermione sah ihr wahres Problem darin, dass sie befürchtete, einen Leser nicht fesseln zu können, ihre Botschaft nicht übermitteln zu können.

Sie fischte ein Haargummi aus ihrer Jeanstasche und band sich die Locken zu einem Knoten zurück. Dann öffnete sie mit einem Tippen ihres Zauberstabes auf ihr Laptop das Zaubererweb. Konzentriert presste sie die Lippen zusammen und begann zu schreiben.

_An: dm(at)wordmagic-zaw Von: mionegranger(at)magicweb-zaw_

_Sehr geehrte _

Hermione stockte je in ihrer Bewegung. Beinahe hätte sie `Mrs. Malone` geschrieben, aber das war wohl keine gute Idee. Sie würde sich am Ende völlig lächerlich machen, wenn sie sich irrte. Nachdenklich trommelte sie mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte herum und entschied sich dann, das Ganze etwas formaler anzugehen.

_Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren,_

_anbei übersende ich Ihnen die Gliederung sowie das erste einleitende Kapitel meines Buches, welches den Arbeitstitel „Kurz aber effektiv – die Systemische Therapie in der Praxis des Heilens" trägt. Über eine Rückmeldung, ob der vorgesehene Inhalt Ihren Vorstellungen entspricht, würde ich mich freuen. Ansonsten gehe ich davon aus, in spätestens drei Wochen das erste Kapitel fertig erstellt zu haben._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Hermione Granger_

Sobald ihr Zauberstab den Bildschirm berührt hatte, wurde die Mail versendet. Hermione lehnte sich zufrieden und erleichtert auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. Mit einem Wink ihres Stabes ordnete sie die Papiere auf dem Tisch und ließ die Keksteller in Molly-Weasley-Manier in die Spüle fliegen, wo sogleich der Wasserhahn zu laufen begann und die Spülbürste ihre Arbeit aufnahm.

Es war bereits Abend und vor dem Fenster zeigten sich die ersten Anzeichen der beginnenden Nacht. Hermione beschloss, ein Bad zu nehmen um so den Abend entspannt ausklingen zu lassen, schließlich hatte sie morgen wieder einen langen Arbeitstag vor sich. Als sie sich eine Viertelstunde später mit einem wohligen Seufzer in die Wanne voller duftendem Schaum zurücksinken ließ, hatte sie das Gefühl, ein Projekt erfolgreich zum Abschluss gebracht zu haben. Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen und seifte mit einem Schwamm ihre verspannten Schultern ein.

Aus der Küche ertönte ein leises `Pling`. Erschrocken riss Hermione die Augen auf und setzte sich kerzengerade hin, was das Wasser leicht über den Rand der Wann schwappen ließ. Unmöglich konnte das schon eine Antwort auf ihre vor weniger als einer halben Stunde versendete Mail sein. Doch nun war sie von der für sie so typischen Neugier gepackt und konnte es natürlich keine Minute länger in der Wanne aushalten.

Eingehüllt in einen hastig übergeworfenen Bademantel saß sie Minuten später vor ihrem Laptop und starrte voller Verwunderung auf ihren Posteingang.

_An: mionegranger(at)magicweb-zaw Von: dm(at)wordmagic-zaw_

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

_vielen Dank für Ihre Notizen, die ich soeben per Transferro-Zauber erstmals geprüft habe. Für den Anfang nicht schlecht, doch bitte ich Sie, Sich eine Struktur zuzulegen. Zunächst einmal bräuchten wir einen klaren Projektplan, in dem festgehalten ist, bis wann Sie die verschiedenen Meilensteine des Schreibprozesses abgearbeitet haben wollen. Bitte übersenden Sie diesen bis Ende nächster Woche, damit ich Ihnen dazu unsere Vorstellungen mitteilen kann._

_Die Einleitung würde ich erst einmal außer Acht lassen, da sich so etwas besser schreibt, wenn das Buch fertig ist und Sie wissen, welche Schwerpunkte Sie gesetzt haben._

_Dann zu Ihrer Gliederung. Bitte bedenken Sie, dass Ihr Werk ein praktisches Handbuch für Heiler werden soll. Es geht also weniger darum, die geschichtlichen Daten und Ursprünge dieser Muggel-Therapie, über die Sie schreiben, bis ins Detail auf Hunderten von Seiten darzulegen. Das Buch sollte klein und handlich sein und kein zweites „Hogwarts- A History" werden, so dass ich Sie bitten muss, ein wenig früher zum Punkt zu kommen. _

_Beschränken Sie Sich auf ein Kapitel, in dem Sie die Ursprünge des therapeutischen Ansatzes und seine Entwicklung behandeln und kommen Sie dann zu den praktischen Erläuterungen. Vorstellbar wäre etwa, verschiedene Formen der Traumata und Erkrankungen der Seele als einzelne Kapitel vorzustellen und an Hand von methodischen Beispielen jeweils den Umgang der Systemischen Therapie damit, beziehungsweise die Chancen und Risiken der Behandlung mit dem systemischen Ansatz bei dem jeweiligen Krankheitsbild, darzustellen._

_Ein paar Sequenzen, in denen Sie anschauliche Dialoge aus Ihrer eigenen beruflichen Praxis mit Patienten einbringen, wären auch ganz schön._

_Ich erwarte sowohl Ihren Projektplan als auch eine überarbeitete Gliederung bis Ende nächster Woche. Wenn Sie es bis dahin schaffen, wobei Ihr Ruf dies vermuten lässt, können Sie mir auch die ersten Entwürfe für das erste Kapitel schicken._

_D.M._

Hermione klappte vor Überraschung der Unterkiefer herunter, nachdem sie die Mail zu Ende gelesen hatte. Die Schnelligkeit der Antwort verwunderte sie nun überhaupt nicht mehr, denn mittels des Transferro-Zaubers konnte man sich ganze Texte innerhalb von Sekunden aneignen.

Sie schnaubte wütend auf und kaute dann verbissen auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Der Tonfall der Mail machte deutlich, dass ihr hier ein ganz klarer Rahmen vorgegeben wurde und das ließ ihren Stolz aufbegehren. Diese Mail war eine Frechheit, was bildete sich diese Schnulzenkönigin eigentlich ein? Schließlich war, sie, Hermione, hier die Fachfrau für medizinische Fachliteratur und vorschreiben ließ sie sich schon mal gar nichts.

Alles in allem hatte die vermeintliche Daria Malone in ein paar Worten ihre bisherige Arbeit, von ihr auch noch herablassend als `Notizen` betitelt, als nichtig erklärt. Sie konnte im Prinzip wieder ganz von vorne anfangen.

Aufgebracht stand sie auf und ging zum Fenster, wo sie zum mittlerweile nachtschwarzen Himmel aufblickte. Dann lehnte sie die Stirn gegen die kühle Scheibe und schloss kurz die Augen. Sie fühlte sich gerade entsetzlich gemaßregelt, ein Gefühl, welches sie seit ihrer Schulzeit nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Kurz überlegte sie, das Ganze wieder abzublasen und einfach von dem Vertrag zurück zu treten. Sie hatte es nicht nötig, sich von einem Verlag, der mit trivialen Liebesromanen groß geworden war, in ihrer Kompetenz hinterfragen zu lassen.

Dann stützte sie sich mit den Händen auf dem Fenstersims ab und schaute zur Straße hinunter. Andererseits hatte sie bisher jede Herausforderung angenommen und letztendlich bewiesen, dass sie allen Anforderungen an ihre geistigen Fähigkeiten mehr als gewachsen war.

Sie seufzte und ging zurück zum Küchentisch, wo sie sich auf ihren Stuhl sinken ließ um die Mail noch einmal zu lesen. Tief durchatmend versuchte sie, sich zu entspannen, um die Worte möglichst neutral aufnehmen zu können.

Nachdem sie die Nachricht erneut gelesen hatte, sah sie nachdenklich auf den Bildschirm und zwirbelte dabei eine ihrer Locken zwischen zwei Fingern. Sie musste zugeben, dass diese Daria gar nicht so unrecht hatte. Offenbar wusste die ganz gut, wovon sie sprach. Ein Projektplan war immer eine gute Methode, um sich einer Sache strukturiert und professionell zu nähern. Auch der Hinweis auf den eher praktisch orientierten Aufbau des Buches war, wenn sie ehrlich war, nachvollziehbar. Schließlich ging es ihr genau darum, dass auch andere Heiler, die Methode in ihre tägliche Arbeit integrierten.

Alles in allem musste sie zugeben, dass sie von der Fachkompetenz, die aus der Mail deutlich wurde, beeindruckt war. Und genau das ärgerte sie am meisten. Sie war an die Sache viel zu naiv herangegangen, weil sie davon ausgegangen war, dass Daria Malone sowieso nicht viel mehr tun würde, als ein paar Rechtschreibfehler zu korrigieren. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie eher mit einer Antwort gerechnet, die von Bewunderung für ihr Fachwissen geprägt war und nicht mit einem solch formalen, ironisch angehauchten Text.

Hermione lief ins Schlafzimmer und holte „Adel verpflichtet- Liebe vernichtet" aus ihrem Kleiderschrank. Sie schlug die erste Seite auf und las ein paar Zeilen.

_Es war ein bitterkalter Winterabend, gekrönt von einem sternenklaren Nachthimmel, als Lady Podmore heimkehrte. Die weiße Kutsche, die von zwei wunderschönen Einhörnern gezogen wurde, glitt sanft durch die schneebedeckte Landschaft. Lady Podmore sehnte sich nach ihrem Zuhause und nach den starken Armen ihres Geliebten Antonio Belaconte, den sie viel zu lange nicht gesehen hatte. Verträumt senkte sie ihre zarten Lider und sah sich bereits mit Antonio auf das weiche Bärenfell vor dem prasselnden Feuer des Kamins niedersinken. Zügelloses Begehren durchströmte sie, als sie glaubte, seine erfahrenen Hände schon auf ihrer erhitzten Haut zu spüren. Sie liebte diesen Mann, wie sie noch nie geliebt hatte, niemand hatte je diese Gefühle in ihr erweckt. _

Hermione ging mit dem Buch in der Hand zurück zu ihrem Laptop und verglich die Zeilen miteinander. Es ging ihr nicht in den Kopf, dass jemand, der so poetisch schrieb gleichzeitig so herablassende Mails verfassen konnte. Sicher, es ging in der Mail um Geschäftliches, aber wer so gefühlvolle Worte fand, musste doch eine sehr sensible Seite haben.

Seufzend legte sie das Buch zurück in sein Versteck im Kleiderschrank und ging anschließend ins Bad um mit einem Evanesco-Zauber das inzwischen erkaltete Badewasser zu beseitigen.

Sie würde eben noch einmal von vorn beginnen und als erstes den Projektplan ausarbeiten. Im Pläne machen, war sie schließlich schon immer richtig gut gewesen.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hallo Ihr Lieben, da bin ich wieder! Entschuldigt, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich habe einfach extrem viel arbeiten müssen. Jetzt hab ich endlich Urlaub und mal wieder etwas Zeit zum schreiben. Ich bin zwar ab übermorgen ein paar Tage unterwegs, aber trotzdem zuversichtlich, dass ich zumindest etwas weiter komme. Die ist das letzte Kapitel vor einem großen Wendepunkt in der bisherigen Geschichte. Ich hoffe, Ihr seid noch geduldig! **_

_**Vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviews, die mich wahnsinnig gefreut haben und mich motivieren, trotz der knappen Zeit weiter zu machen…**_

_**Ich bemühe mich, Euch gut zu unterhalten…**_

_**Dank wie immer an meine liebe Evil, die mir mit kreativem Rat zur Seite steht und mich immer wieder bestärkt, dran zu bleiben!**_

_**v-v-v-v  
**_

„Erzähl, was machen Deine Autorenambitionen?" Ginny trat an die Ladentheke und stellte zwei Kaffeebecher darauf ab, wobei sie mehrere magische Musterkataloge zur Seite schob. Einer glitt auf den Boden und es schwebten die unterschiedlichsten Stoffmuster daraus hervor, die sofort auf eine der Schneiderpuppen zuflatterten und sich darauf zu einem bunten Patchworkkleid zusammenfügten.

„Nicht schlecht. Ich sollte öfter mal Chaos verbreiten. Dabei kommen ja ganz außergewöhnliche Kreationen zu Stande." Sagte Ginny lachend und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Schneiderpuppe, bevor sie sich auf einen Hocker niederließ.

Hermione war auf einen Kaffee bei Ginny im Laden vorbeigekommen, nachdem sie den gesamten letzten Abend an ihrem Buchprojekt gearbeitet hatte. Mittlerweile saß sie seit fast 2 Monaten daran und stand in regem Mailkontakt zu Daria Malone.

Die hatte aber nach wie vor ständig etwas auszusetzen, was Hermione regelmäßig zur Weißglut brachte. Natürlich waren die Einwände ihrer Lektorin meistens berechtigt und immer zeugten sie von Professionalität, nichts desto trotz erinnerte Hermione das Ganze mehr und mehr an die Zeit ihrer Diplomarbeit an der Universität.

„Also?" Ginny nippte an ihrem Kaffeebecher und sah Hermione fragend an, die sich auf der Ladentheke abgestützt hatte und in ihrem Becher rührte.

Hermione rollte mit den Augen und winkte genervt ab.

„Ach, frag nicht. Wenn das so weitergeht, werde ich nie fertig. Immer wenn ich sicher bin, jetzt ist das Kapitel rund, hat Mrs. Perfect wieder etwas dran auszusetzen. Wie kann jemand, der solche Bücher voller Liebe schreibt, nur so kleinlich und herablassend sein?"

Ginny kicherte und stand dann auf, um ein paar Stoffballen zu ordnen, die sich auf einem Regal in der Ecke des Ladens türmten.

„Du bist es eben nicht gewohnt, dass jemand dich geistig wirklich herausfordert. Gibs zu, es wurmt dich, dass sie nicht jeden deiner Absätze in den Himmel lobt."

Leicht provokant, aber mit einem schelmischen Zwinkern drehte sich die Freundin zu Hermione um und drückte ihr einen Stoffballen in die Arme.

„Halt mal, ich will die neuen Stoffe nach oben räumen." Sagte sie zu der völlig perplex wirkenden Hermione, die sichtlich nach Luft schnappte.

„Bin ich wirklich so schrecklich von mir selbst überzeugt?" Brachte Hermione schließlich heraus, wobei ihre Stimme leicht zitterte. Den Stoffballen umklammerte sie dabei wie eine rettende Boje.

Ihre rothaarige Freundin blickte sie prüfend an, dann nahm sie ihr den Stoffballen ab, legte ihn auf den Haufen und bedeutete Hermione, sich auf den Hocker zu setzen. Sie legte der Braunhaarigen eine Hand auf die Schulter und hockte sich vor sie auf die Knie.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber Du wirst doch zugeben, dass du bis jetzt nie wirklich auf Widerstände gestoßen bist, was Deine Karriere angeht. Sicher, es gibt ein paar Leute, die deine Behandlungsansätze kritisch beäugen. Bis jetzt hast Du aber trotzdem jeden, der näher mit Dir zu tun hatte, von deiner Arbeit überzeugen können. Das ist das erste Mal, das jemand dich ständig hinterfragt."

Hermione seufzte und schloss resignierend die Augen.

„Du hast ja recht. Und es macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich bin oft so wütend, dass ich alles einfach hinschmeißen will. Andererseits will ich jetzt auch beweisen, dass ich mich nicht kleinkriegen lasse. Weißt Du, was dabei am Irrsinnigsten ist? Ich lese jeden Abend in ihren Büchern, das entspannt mich nämlich. Die gleiche Person, die mich mit ihren Mails rasend macht, hat die Kraft, mich mit ihren Texten zu beruhigen. Ganz schön absurd…"

Ginny ließ sich lachend vor ihr auf den Boden fallen und streckte die Beine von sich.

„Ja, das ist interessant. Wenn sie ein Mann wäre, würde ich sagen: Die perfekte Vorrausetzung für eine leidenschaftliche Beziehung. Aber, nun gut. Sieh es doch mal so: Sie nimmt Dich eben ernst und interessiert sich wirklich für dich und dein Buch. Sonst würde sie doch nicht so genau sein in dem Versuch, das Beste aus Dir herauszuholen."

Hermione schnaubte. „So kann man es natürlich auch sehen. Genaugenommen sollte ich es wohl so sehen." Dann sah sie interessiert zu Ginny herüber und musterte sie genauer.

„Sag mal, bilde ich mir das nur ein, oder bist Du heute aufgebrezelter als sonst?"

Ginny stand auf und drehte sich vor einem der zahlreichen großen Spiegel hin und her, sich selbst prüfend betrachtend. Sie trug ein sommerlich anmutendes Etuikleid aus grünem Leinenstoff, welches einen tiefenangesetzten, für diesen Stil typischen Carré- Ausschnitt aufwies. Dazu passend schmückten ihre Füße silberne Riemchensandalen. Gekrönt war das Ganze von einem silbernern Reif, der in ihren roten Locken glänzte.

„Findest Du? Naja, Harry holt mich gleich ab, er hat irgendwas Romantisches geplant. Und er mag es, wenn ich Ausschnitt zeige."

Hermione kicherte und nahm noch einen Schluck aus ihrem Kaffeebecher.

„Ohne Zweifel hat er dann heute Grund zur Freude."

Ginny ging zurück zum Tresen und füllte mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes erneut ihren eigenen Kaffeebecher. „Sag mal, wirst Du unsere Heldin der Liebesromane denn eigentlich auch irgendwann mal kennenlernen?"

Hermione hob ergeben die Schultern. „Ich denke, dass wird sich wahrscheinlich auf Dauer nicht vermeiden lassen. Allein schon, weil es sich viel einfacher im persönlichen Gespräch erklären lässt, warum ich etwas auf diese oder jene Art geschrieben habe. Ich hab sogar schon mal vorgeschlagen, dass wir doch einen Termin machen könnten. Aber irgendwie ist sie da gar nicht drauf eingegangen. Außerdem unterschreibt sie immer nur mit `DM`. Wenn wir es mal rational betrachten, wissen wir immer noch nicht genau, ob sie es wirklich ist."

Nachdenklich sah Ginny auf das bunte Treiben vor ihrem Schaufenster, wo sich die Hexen und Zauberer ihrer verdienten Samstags-Shoppingtour hingaben.

„Nein, das wissen wir nicht…" Sagte sie leise und irgendetwas in ihrer Stimme ließ Hermione aufhorchen.

-v-v-v-

Stöhnend legte Hermione das Gesicht in die Hände und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte ab. Nun saß sie bereits den ganzen Sonntag an dem Kapitel, welches sich mit der Behandlung von depressiven Patienten beschäftigte. Seit Stunden gingen zwischen ihr und ihrer Lektorin Mails hin uns her, weil dieser immer irgendetwas nicht gefiel.

Sie hatte mittlerweile deutlich das Gefühl, nicht verstanden zu werden und fragte sich, wieso Daria Malone eigentlich so sehr darauf bestand, das ein persönliches Gespräch überflüssig sei. Hermione hatte nun bereits zwei weitere Male direkt nach einem Termin gefragt, doch beim ersten Mal war Daria Malone wieder nicht darauf eingegangen und beim zweiten Mal hatte sie geschrieben:

_Da ich mich derzeit nicht in England befinde, wäre ein solcher Termin für mich mit einigen Umständen verbunden, für die ich derzeit keine Notwendigkeit sehe._

Das war deutlich gewesen und für Hermione eine klare Ablehnung. Offenbar befand sich `DM` auch nicht in Europa, denn ansonsten wäre es für eine Magierin nicht weiter schwierig gewesen, das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen oder zu apparieren. Natürlich hatte Hermione in keiner der Mails auch nur irgendetwas Persönliches über ihre Lektorin erfahren, so dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo die sich befand.

Dafür hatte sie heute eine frühe Eule von Alexander Reynolds erreicht, die eine Nachricht übermittelt hatte, welche Hermione sofort dazu veranlasste, Ginny ebenfalls eine Eule zu schicken.

_Sehr verehrte Hermione,_

_wie ich erfahren habe, sind Sie bereits mitten im Schreibprozess. _

_Ich bin sicher, mit unserer Unterstützung wird es Ihnen gelingen, Ihren Projektplan einzuhalten._

_Daher halte ich es für einen guten Zeitpunkt, die Öffentlichkeit über Ihre anstehende Buchpremiere zu informieren. Ich habe deshalb für Freitag Mittag um 12.00 Uhr eine Pressekonferenz angesetzt._

_Sie wird im Kongresssaal von Gringotts in der Winkelgasse stattfinden, den ich für diese Gelegenheit angemietet habe. Im Anschluss wird es einen kleinen Empfang geben. _

_Ich erwarte Sie pünktlich um 11.30 Uhr. Sollten Sie Fragen haben, melden Sie Sich bitte umgehend._

_Herzlichst,_

_Ihr_

_Alexander Reynolds_

Die Aussicht auf die bevorstehende Pressekonferenz ließ Hermione innerlich ein Wechselbad aus eiskalten Schauern und heißen Adrenalinschüben erleben. Sie würde erstmals mit ihrem Vorhaben an die Öffentlichkeit gehen. Im Moment hatte sie allerdings keinen blassen Schimmer, ob sie überhaupt jemals mit diesem verdammten Buch fertig werden würde. Offenbar reichte ja keiner ihrer Entwürfe an die hohen Ansprüchen ihrer ach so kompetenten Lektorin heran. Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie dieser Umstand allein schon nervös machte, hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie zu diesem „Empfang" anziehen sollte. Sie wollte souverän und trotzdem attraktiv wirken. Schließlich wusste man nie, wem man bei solchen Anlässen begegnete.

Sie unterdrückte ein Kichern und setzte mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes den vollen Teekessel auf die sich sofort entzündende Platte ihres Gasherdes. Ja, die Gelegenheiten, einen passablen Mann kennen zu lernen waren nicht mehr ganz so zahlreich gesät wie noch zu Zeiten der Studentenparties an der Uni. Tief in ihrem Inneren sehnte sie sich nach einer harmonischen Beziehung mit einem Mann, der ihre Werte erkennen und zu schätzen wissen würde. Da hieß es, allzeit bereit zu sein. Zu diesem Zweck würde Ginny am Freitag morgen vorbei kommen und ein paar neue Modelle aus ihrem Laden mitbringen. Hermione hatte sie außerdem gebeten, sie zu der Pressekonferenz zu begleiten. Zum einen zu ihrer Unterstützung, zum anderen, weil sie wusste, wie wichtig gute Kontakte zur Presse für das Geschäft ihrer Freundin waren. So konnte sie Ginny für ihren unerschütterlichen Beistand in den letzten Jahren danken, in dem sie ihr auf dem Empfang die Möglichkeit gab, mit dem einen oder anderen der anwesenden Journalisten über ihre neue Kollektion zu sprechen.

Hermione nahm den nun pfeifenden Kessel vom Herd und goss einen Schwall heißes Wasser über einen Beutel Darjeeling in ihre blau-weiß-gepunktete Lieblingstasse.

Sie nahm die Tasse in beide Hände um sie an die Lippen zu führen als plötzlich ein Knistern und ein lautes „Mione! Bist du da?" aus dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer ertönten. Vor lauter Schreck ließ sie die Tasse fallen und das heiße Teewasser schwappte ihr über die Füße, während sich tausend blauweiße Scherben geräuschvoll auf ihrem Küchenboden verteilten.

Fluchend sprang sie zurück und stieß sich dabei den Kopf an der offen stehenden Küchentür. Sich nun noch stärker fluchend mit der einen Hand den Kopf und mit der anderen Hand abwechselnd den linken und den rechten Fuß reibend, humpelte sie ins Wohnzimmer.

Harrys Kopf schwebte in den grünen Flamen ihres Kamins und ein amüsiertes Grinsen zierte seine Miene.

„Oh, hab ich Dich erschreckt oder nur bei einem Akt wilder Leidenschaft mit einem heißblütigen Liebhaber auf dem Küchentisch gestört?" Fragte er feixend.

Hermione warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu und ließ sich auf einen der gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen. „Mein heißblütiger Liebhaber wird Dir gleich eine verpassen!" gab sie grummelnd zurück und griff nach einer der Flubberwurm II – Packungen, die auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lagen.

Harry musterte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen den vibrierenden Freund der modernen Hexe in ihrer nun drohend erhobenen Hand.

„Beeindruckend. Ich bin sicher, er wird mir einen Stromstoß versetzen, den ich so schnell nicht mehr vergessen werde." Sagte er trocken.

Dann stieg er aus dem Kamin, klopfte sich das Flohpulver von den Jeans und versah Hermiones Füsse mit einem Trocknungs- und Kühlungszauber, bevor er sich in den zweiten Sessel fallen ließ.

„Besser?" Fragte er lächelnd und seine Miene zeigte nun echtes Bedauern.

„Geht schon." Gab sie zurück. „Hallo Harry, schön, dass Du da bist, was führt Dich zu mir?" Setzte sie dann zu einer höflichen Begrüßung an, wobei ein leichter Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

Harry grinste und fuhr sich durch die kurzen schwarzen Haare.

„Danke. Ich wollte mal nach dem Rechten sehen bei meiner Lieblingsautorin. Komme gerade aus dem Büro und dachte außerdem, dass Du mir bei der Analyse einer Kleinigkeit helfen könntest." Er zog ein kleines durchsichtiges Tütchen hervor, in dem sich ein winziger goldener Gegenstand befand.

Hermione warf dem Tütchen einen interessierten Blick zu. Sofort war die Neugier der Wissenschaftlerin in ihr erwacht. Doch Harry legte das Tütchen vor sich auf dem Tisch ab und wandte sich mit fragendem Blick wieder ihr zu.

„Aber dazu später. Wie läufts mit dem Schreiben und Deiner berühmten Lektorin?"

Harry war über Ginny natürlich bestens im Bilde über die Situation, fand das Ganze aber eher amüsant als schwierig.

Hermione seufzte und raufte sich resigniert die Locken.

„Wechselhaft. Ich kann ihr nichts recht machen, es ist eine einzige Farce. Zu allem Übel ist jetzt auch noch für Freitag die Pressekonferenz angesetzt. Das Ganze ist in jedem Fall um einiges zeitintensiver als ich vorhersehen konnte. Aber, lassen wir das. Lenk mich lieber ab. Was ist denn das nun da in deinem Tütchen?"

Neugierig hob sie das goldene Ding hoch und hielt es in Augenhöhe. Harry lächelte wissend. „Wusste ich's doch. Du kannst es einfach nicht abwarten, was?".

Hermione hob entschuldigend die Schultern und lachte. „Tja, so bin ich eben. Eine kleine eifrige und wissbegierige Streberin. Also, lass hören!"

Harry zog ein paar dünne weiße Gummihandschuhe aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte sie ihr. „Da, zieh die an, bevor Du es rausholst."

Hermione legte das Tütchen ab und ergriff die Handschuhe um diese überzustreifen, bevor sie vorsichtig das goldene Ding aus seiner Verpackung befreite.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie den etwa fünf Zentimeter großen goldenen Gegenstand, der offensichtlich aus einer Art Stein bestand.

Harry räusperte sich. „Wir haben das in einem der Gästehäuser auf dem verlassenen Anwesen der McNairs gefunden. Auch da soll sich Narzissa Malfoy aufgehalten haben, zumindest während der letzten Monate des Krieges. Ich hatte irgendwie den Eindruck, mir kommt an dem Ding was bekannt vor, aber ich komm einfach nicht drauf. Ich dachte, Du hättest vielleicht eine Idee."

Nachdenklich und mit vorsichtigen Berührungen untersuchte Hermione das kleine goldene Steinding, drehte und wendete es.

„Es sieht aus, als wenn es ein Stückchen von irgendetwas wäre, als sei es abgebrochen. Siehst Du?" Sie deutete auf eine gezackte und uneben wirkende Fläche an einer Seite.

Harry beugte sich konzentriert vor und sah, was sie meinte. „Ja, das könnte sein. Aber wovon?"

Hermione lehnte sich zurück und fokussierte mit abwesendem Blick einen Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. „Hmmm..." Machte sie. „Ich glaube...es könnte..." Dann zog sie plötzlich ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Hosentasche hervor und tippte damit auf den Gegenstand. „Reconstruere Figurum." Murmelte sie.

Um das Bruchstück herum spannen sich zarte, durchsichtige goldene Fäden, die sich schließlich zu einer Figur formten. Ein kleiner goldener Kobold schien in der Luft zwischen ihnen zu schweben.

Hermione lachte triumphierend auf bevor sie mit einem „Finite!" den Zauber beendete.

Sie ließ den Gegenstand wieder in das Tütchen zurückgleiten und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Dachte ich es mir doch. Das Stückchen hier stammt aus der Skulptur eines Kobolds. Und zwar aus dem Kobold, der am Brunnen der magischen Geschwister im Zaubereiministerium dargestellt ist." Sie machte eine kleine Pause und genoss den beeindruckten Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht. Dann erhob sie sich und begann, in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Mit einem Blick, der plötzliche Erkenntnis wiederspiegelte, sah sie zu ihrem besten Freund, der sich gespannt im Sessel aufgerichtet hatte.

„Ich nehme an, es ist damals bei Deinem Kampf mit Bellatrix Lestrange herausgebrochen." Sie stieß ein zynisches Lachen hervor. „Da wollte wohl jemand ein kleines Souvenir mitnehmen."

Harry rieb sich nachdenklich die Nasenwurzel und warf ihr dann einen bewundernden Blick zu. „Ja, genau, deshalb kam mir das Ding auch so bekannt vor. Ich wusste doch, dass Du mir helfen kannst. Aber Bellatrix Lestrange ist tot. Vielleicht hat Narzissa das Bruchstück wirklich als Andenken an ihre Schwester aufbewahrt, was beweisen würde, dass sie auf dem Anwesen der McNairs war. Leider beantwortet das immer noch nicht die Frage, ob sie selber noch lebt. Das Gästehaus wirkte jedenfalls genauso verlassen wie das Cottage in Cornwall."

Hermione ließ sich seufzend wieder in ihren Sessel fallen.

„Tut mir leid, Harry, mehr kann ich auch nicht tun."

Harry nickte ihr dankbar zu und die Beiden schwiegen für eine Weile, versunken in den eigenen Gedanken. Schließlich fragte Hermione leise: „Hast Du mal überlegt, von Malfoy irgendetwas über den Verbleib seiner Mutter zu erfahren?"

Harry winkte ab. „Keine Chance. Der ist vor Jahren ausgewandert, vermutlich in die Staaten und wie Du weißt ist belegt, dass er sich vorher komplett von seiner Familie abgewandt hat. Er hat, wie wir nachvollziehen konnten, nicht mal Geld mitgenommen oder seitdem Anspruch auf seinen Erbteil erhoben, obwohl er es könnte."

Hermione sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Na, wenn Du meinst. Ich kanns kaum glauben. Das hieße ja, dass sich unser kleines Frettchen seitdem ohne vergoldeten Hintern durchschlagen muss."

Harry lachte. „Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder, meine Liebe. Wobei ich mir Malfoy auch nur schwer beim ehrlichen Broterwerb vorstellen kann. Stell ihn Dir zum Beispiel als Kellner vor."

Hermione hob mit einem ironischen Grinsen die dünnen weißen Gummihandschuhe hoch. „Wenn er die beim Arbeiten trägt, dann passt es wieder."

Beide lachten. „Meinst Du denn nicht, er wüsste zumindest, ob seine Mutter tot ist?" Fragte Hermione dann mit ernster Stimme.

Harry hob die Schultern. „Ich bezweifele es. Aber Du hast recht. Vielleicht sollte ich zumindest mal Kontakt zu den Kollegen drüben aufnehmen."


	7. Chapter 6

_Hallo Ihr Lieben, da bin ich wieder. Diesmal hat es nicht ganz so lange gedauert. Ihr erhaltet heute ein frisch gepresstes Kapitel mit dem versprochenen Wendepunkt. Deswegen ist es auch nicht gebetad ;-( Ich hoffe, es gefällt trotzdem! ;-) Wenn Ihr mehr wollt, könnt Ihr mich mit reichlich Reviews zum Weiterschreiben animieren. Lieben Dank an die, die zum zugegebenermaßen letzten etwas übergangsmäßigen Kapitel ein Review dagelassen haben. Viel Spaß!_

_-v-v-v-_

„Danke, Martha, das war dann alles. Für heute können Sie Schluss machen."

Hermione lehnte sich in ihrem Schreibtischstuhl zurück und nickte ihrer jungen blonden Assistentin freundlich zu. Diese raffte die auf dem Schreibtisch verteilten Patientenakten zusammen und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf.

„Fein, dann passe ich nur noch die Therapiepläne für die Schicht morgen früh an und verschwinde dann. Ich hab heute noch ein Date mit David." Sie zwinkerte ihrer Chefin verschwörerisch zu und pustete sich ein paar Ponysträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Hermione lächelte zweideutig. „Aha. Ist das nicht schon das dritte Mal? Scheint was Ernstes zu werden, hm?" Martha war Mitte 20 und hatte soeben ihr Heilerdiplom erhalten. Wie so viele im Beruf erfolgreiche Hexen war auch sie noch auf der Suche nach dem Richtigen. Hermione hatte sich in den 2 Jahren ihrer Zusammenarbeit schon so einige Geschichten mit lachendem und weinendem Auge angehört. Ein paar davon konnte sie selber auch beitragen.

Martha lachte. „Vielleicht hab ich ja auch mal Glück. Ich werd Ihnen morgen früh berichten." Hermione seufzte und warf der jungen Heilerin einen resignierten Blick zu.

„Ich fürchte, morgen früh wird das nicht gehen. Ich hab doch diese Pressekonferenz wegen des Buches."

Marthas Gesicht wurde augenblicklich von einem bewundernden Strahlen erleuchtet.

„Ach ja, richtig! Wie aufregend! Das wird sicher total spannend. Was habe ich für ein Glück, bei einer solchen Berühmtheit wie Ihnen zu arbeiten, Hermione."

Ihre Stimme hatte einen leicht neckenden Unterton.

Hermione winkte ab. „Ja, was für ein Glück. Ich sterbe vor Aufregung. Ich bin froh, wenn ich das Theater morgen hinter mir habe. Mr. Bonham hat mir bereits heute Morgen in unserer wöchentlichen Sitzung ans Herz gelegt, im Sinne der Klinik zu sprechen, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine." Sie verdrehte die Augen.

Martha grinste. „Oh, ich kann es mir vorstellen. Vielleicht sollten Sie werbewirksam einen Umhang mit St Mungos –Logo tragen."

Hermione ließ ein sarkastisches Lachen hören und deutete auf ihren Heilerumhang. „Sie werden lachen, genau das hat er vorgeschlagen: Das ich in Dienstkleidung da hin gehe."

Martha prustete los.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an Hermiones Bürotür.

Sofort wurde Martha still und warf Hermione einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Herein!" Rief diese erwartungsvoll.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Ginny trat herein, die roten Locken leicht feucht vom Londoner Dauerregen. Erfreut erhob sich Hermione um die Freundin zu begrüßen. Sie nickte Martha zum Abschied zu, die mit einem Winken durch die nun offene Tür verschwand.

„Ginny, wie schön! Was führt dich hierher, ich dachte, wir sehen uns erst morgen früh?" Hermione sah die Rothaarige überrascht an und umarmte sie dann.

Ginny strich sich ein paar feuchte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht bevor sie sich auf den soeben von Martha verlassenen Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Ja, das tun wir auch, aber ich dachte, wir gönnen uns heute schon mal zur Einstimmung einen entspannten Abend im Arielle Vitalis. Sonst sitzt du wieder bis spät in der Nacht über deinen Büchern und siehst morgen völlig zerknittert aus."

Sie grinste ihrer Freundin aufmunternd zu.

Hermione hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Im Arielle Vitalis? Diesem Nobelschuppen? Da waren wir ja noch nie. Viel zu teuer."

Ginny vollführte eine elegante Runde mit dem Drehstuhl und klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Genau! Und morgen ist deine erste Pressekonferenz als Autorin. Du betrittst neue Sphären meine Liebe. Da ist so ein Saunabesuch in edler Umgebung nur stilgerecht."

Hermione seufzte. Das Arielle Vitalis war ein noch recht neues, sehr edles Hotel in der Winkelgasse, das den gehobenen Ansprüchen der modernen Zaubererwelt zeitgemäß nachkam. So gab es nicht nur ein exklusives Restaurant, sondern auch einen Wellnessbereich mit Saunen und Bädern. Natürlich alles verfeinert mit den entsprechenden magischen Extras.

Und damit völlig unerschwinglich für ihr Heilerinnengehalt.

„Eigentlich wollte ich noch am dritten Kapitel weiterschreiben." Warf sie also zögernd ein, wohl wissend, dass es kein Erbarmen gab, wenn Ginny sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

Wie erwartet winkte Ginny ab und rollte mit den Augen. „Hab ichs nicht geahnt. Nichts da, du kommst jetzt mit! Das wird dir gut tun."

So ergab sich Hermione ihrem Schicksal, sandte einen flehenden Blick gen Himmel und suchte dann ihre Sachen zusammen.

-v-v-v-

Nach einem wahnsinnig hohen Eintrittspreis von ganzen 10 Galleonen pro Person und dem Bad in dem riesigen goldenen Cleopatrabassin, welches mit reinster Milch gemischt mit Blütenhonig gefüllt war, trennten sich die Freundinnen.

Ginny hatte sich vorab für eine Massage entschieden, während es Hermione gleich in den Saunabereich zog.

Eingehüllt in ein weiches weißes Handtuch legte sie sich kurz darauf auf eine heiße Steinplatte des von ihr selbst kreierten Dampfbades, welches wie der Raum der Wünsche auf Hogwarts funktionierte. Man konnte sich die Atmosphäre des Dampfbades und die gewünschte Temperatur einfach vorstellen, während man vor der Tür eines Raumes im Saunabereich auf und ab ging. Hermione genoss das leicht schummerige Licht, welches durch die Dampfschwaden drang und die entfernten Geräusche eines imaginären Urwaldes um sich herum. Ein Brunnen aus heißen Steinplatten bildete das Zentrum ihrer Entspannungsoase, inmitten von Ranken aus dichten tropischen Pflanzen. Der Brunnen plätscherte leise vor sich hin. Hermione seufzte wohlig auf und schloss die Augen, während sie den warmen Stein unter sich spürte.

Es war einfach herrlich und zugegebenermaßen sein Geld wert. Der Stress der letzten Wochen fiel einfach von ihr ab und sie konnte ihre Gedanken, die um die morgige Pressekonferenz kreisten, tatsächlich fast verdrängen. So eine Freundin wie Ginny war eben Gold wert. Jetzt fehlte eigentlich nur noch ein heißer Typ, der ihr die Füße massierte.

Als sie plötzlich meinte, eine Hand an ihrem rechten Fuß zu fühlen, fuhr sie zusammen und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Zu ihren Füssen saß ein blonder Adonis im urwaldtypischen Lendenschurz, offenbar im Begriff, ihren Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen. Er lächelte ihr beruhigend zu. „Entspannen Sie Sich, Miss. Es geschieht alles nach Ihren Wünschen." Sagte er mit sanfter, angenehm tiefer Stimme und begann, ihren rechten Fuß mit leichtem Druck in kreisenden Bewegungen zu massieren.

Hermione lehnte sich zögernd wieder zurück. Ok, das war alles nur Imagination. Die sich allerdings ziemlich echt anfühlte. Und wahnsinnig entspannend.

Aus den Tiefen ihres Unterbewusstseins drang die Frage an die Oberfläche, wie weit dieser griechische Gott bei der Erfüllung ihrer Wünsche wohl gehen würde.

Mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln auf den Lippen verbot sie sich diesen Gedanken aber schnellstens wieder und ließ ihn einfach gewähren.

-v-

Etwa eine Stunde später saß Hermione, immer noch mit einem beseelten Gesichtsausdruck, in einen flauschigen Bademantel gehüllt an der Vitalbar und wartete auf Ginny. Sie wollte sich gerade einen völlig überteuerten Fruchtcocktail bestellen, als hinter ihr eine freudige Stimme ertönte.

„Hermione, das ist ja wirklich eine überaus angenehme Überraschung!"

Alexander Reynolds trat neben ihr an die Bar, strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und ergriff ihre Hand zum obligatorischen Handkuss. Völlig baff starrte sie ihn an.

Das fehlte ihr noch, dass sie mit strähnigen Haaren, verschwitztem Gesicht und dazu noch im Bademantel auf ihren Verleger traf.

Beschämt räusperte sie sich und zog unwillkürlich den Bademantel enger um ihren Körper.

„Alexander. Was für ein Zufall." Gab sie dann angespannt zurück.

Er zog sich einen Hocker heran und winkte die Barhexe zu sich.

„Meine Rechnung. Was nehmen Sie?" Er sah sie auffordernd an.

„Nun, einen Drachenfrucht-Cocktail bitte. Danke für die Einladung." Antwortete sie höflich und schon erschienen die Drinks auf der glatten Oberfläche der Bar.

Alexander nahm sich sein Glas um mit Hermione anzustoßen. Dann glitt sein Blick über ihren Körper und blieb schließlich im Ausschnitt ihres Bademantels hängen.

„Zauberhaft sehen Sie aus, meine Liebe. Ein wundervoller Ort zum Entspannen, nicht? Kommen Sie öfter her?" Hermione verdrehte innerlich die Augen und trank einen Schluck ihres Cocktails bevor sie antwortete.

„Nein, ich bin das erste Mal hier, eine Freundin hat mich quasi mitgeschleppt. Und sie? Was machen Sie hier?"

Alexander strich sich die dunklen Locken zurück und lächelte ihr gewinnend zu. „Nun, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, haben wir morgen eine Pressekonferenz miteinander. Ich wohne immer im Arielle wenn ich in London bin. Wo auch sonst?"

Hermione konnte sich ein leicht ironisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Natürlich, der Herr Verleger hatte das nötige Kleingeld für dieses Etablissement. Alles andere wäre natürlich auch unter seinem Niveau. An wen erinnerte sie das bloß?

Hermione nickte nur und nahm noch einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. Alexander lächelte weiter sein charmantes Lächeln und sah sie wohlwollend an. „Aufgeregt vor morgen? Falls Sie noch Klärungsbedarf haben, wäre jetzt eine gute Gelegenheit."

Sie schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf. „Natürlich bin ich etwas nervös, aber weniger vor der Presse als bezogen auf das Projekt an sich. Soweit ich es verstanden habe, erwartet von mir morgen sowieso niemand mehr, als das ich einen kurzen Überblick über den Inhalt des Buches gebe. Das dürfte kein Problem sein. Was die Imagefrage angeht bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als Ihnen zu vertrauen."

Ihr Gegenüber nickte bestätigend. „Das können Sie auch." Dann warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Und, wie geht es voran? Wie ich höre, sind Sie gerade bei der Bearbeitung des dritten Kapitels. Nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, aber um ganz ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich gehofft, Sie wären zum Zeitpunkt der Pressekonferenz schon etwas weiter im Schreibprozess."

Hermione schaute ihn ungläubig an und spürte, wie sie langsam anfing, innerlich vor Wut zu kochen. Abrupt setzte sie ihr Glas auf dem Tresen ab. „Alexander, das ist nicht ihr Ernst! Ich wäre um einiges weiter, wenn meine Lektorin sich nicht beharrlich weigern würde, sich mit mir zur Klärung der immer wieder aufkommenden Missverständnisse persönlich zu treffen. Stattdessen muss ich immer auf ihre Mails warten und dann ständig ganze Absätze neu arrangieren. Sie können sicher sein, dass das nicht nur an mir liegt."

Alexander schien kurz verwirrt. „Ihre … Lektorin?" Dann breitete sich Erkenntnis auf seiner Miene aus und er grinste scheinbar äußerst amüsiert. „Ich verstehe. Dann werde ich mich mit Ihrer _Lektorin_ wohl mal unterhalten müssen. Ich kläre das."

Hermione entging nicht, dass er das Wort Lektorin überbetonte und offensichtlich mehr als erheitert war. Zerstreut fingerte sie an dem bunt glitzernden Schirmchen ihres Drinks herum und brachte nur ein: „Ich bitte darum." heraus, was Alexander erneut ein Grinsen entlockte. Dann stand er unter ihrem erstaunten Blick auf, leerte sein Glas mit einem Zug und wandte sich ihr dann mit einem entschuldigenden Ausdruck zu.

„Verzeihen Sie, aber ich werde Sie jetzt leider verlassen. Ich muss noch ein dringendes Gespräch über das Flohnetzwerk führen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen. Schlafen Sie gut!" Er zwinkerte ihr zu und schien es plötzlich sehr eilig zu haben.

Irritiert strich sich Hermione eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Natürlich. Ebenfalls eine gute Nacht." Alexander winkte und verschwand dann auch schon in Richtung Lobby.

„Wahnsinn, diese Sauna. Wusstest du, dass einem darin wirklich JEDER Wunsch erfüllt wird?" Ertönte hinter Hermione plötzlich Ginnys Stimme. Als sie sich umdrehte und den leicht verträumten Ausdruck in den Augen der Freundin sah, war ihr sofort klar, dass auch Ginny ihren ganz persönlichen Adonis in der Sauna getroffen hatte.

-v-v-v-

„Mit der Übernahme des WordMagic Verlages durch die MR Consulting Inc. geht demnach auch ein Wechsel des Verlagsprogrammes einher. Wir hoffen uns mit Themen am Markt etablieren zu können, die die moderne Zaubererwelt aktuell diskutiert und die das Denken und Handeln der magischen Welt nachhaltig verändern werden. Es ist uns gelungen, mit Dr. Hermione Granger eine anerkannte Heilerin zu gewinnen, deren therapeutischer Ansatz genau dieses Ansinnen aufgreift. Das Buch wird voraussichtlich in einem halben Jahr erscheinen und stellt einen praktischen Leitfaden für den modernen Heiler dar. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Kommen und möchte Sie nun abschließend zu einem kleinen Imbiss nach nebenan bitten. Sie haben dann auch Gelegenheit, Miss Granger weitere Fragen zu stellen."

Alexander Reynolds lächelte den versammelten Zauberern und Hexen von der Magierpresse souverän zu. Hermione, die zu seiner Rechten an dem großen Tisch saß, versuchte ebenfalls, ihrem Lächeln einen sympathisch-kompetenten Ausdruck zu verleihen. Alexander hatte ihr soeben vor der anwesenden Öffentlichkeit ein ziemlich deutliches Zeitlimit gesetzt, was ihren Magen nervös zucken ließ. Aber nun war es gesagt.

Die Menge vor ihnen applaudierte höflich und die ersten erhoben sich bereits um im angrenzenden Raum zum Empfang überzugehen. Ganz hinten sah Hermione Ginny sitzen, auf deren Miene während der gesamten Pressekonferenz ein merkwürdig nachdenklicher, leicht erschrockener Ausdruck gelegen hatte. Hermiones Blick ruhte irritiert auf ihrer Freundin.

In diesem Moment lehnte sich Alexander zu ihr herüber. „Gut gemacht, meine Liebe, das ist wirklich ganz hervorragend gelaufen. Habe ich Ihnen übrigens schon gesagt, wie bezaubernd Sie heute wieder aussehen?" Das für ihn so typische charmante Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als er sie wohlwollend musterte. Hermione sah an sich herab. Ginny hatte ihr ein schlichtes schwarzes Etuikleid verpasst, welches eine kleine weiße Schleife am Ausschnitt zierte. Dazu trug sie einfache weiße High- Heels. Geschmeichelt hob sie den Blick. „Danke." Antwortete sie mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln.

Alexander erhob sich und bot ihr einen Arm an, den sie dankbar ergriff. Sobald sie stand schmerzten nämlich ihre Füße. Diese Schuhe waren zwar todschick aber auch tödlich unbequem.

An Alexanders Arm ging sie durch den Raum auf Ginny zu, die ihnen wie paralysiert entgegen blickte. Um sie herum leerte sich der Saal allmählich und aus dem Nebenraum drang bereits das laute Geklapper von Geschirr. Als sie bei Ginny ankamen, die nun etwas verlegen aussah, wandte sich Hermione zu Alexander, um ihm ihre Freundin vorzustellen.

Doch Alexander lachte plötzlich erfreut auf, ging auf Ginny zu und führte ihre Hand an seine Lippen. „Virginia, was für eine Freude! Wie lange ist es her? Ein, zwei Jahre?"

Hermione stand wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt neben den Beiden und verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Ihre Augen wanderten verwirrt zwischen Alexander und Ginny hin und her, die nun zerknirscht lächelte. „Hallo Alexander. Es werden wohl zwei Jahre sein." Gab sie mit einem vorsichtigen Seitenblick auf Hermione zurück.

Alexander strahlte. „Was für ein Zufall! Was machen Sie hier? Sind Sie von der Mode zum Journalismus übergewechselt?" Fragte er neugierig. Ginny lachte nervös und schaute wieder zu Hermione. „Nein, nein. Ich begleite Hermione. Wir sind befreundet."

Hermione räusperte sich, als langsam wieder Bewegung in sie kam. „Ja, davon bin ich bisher auch ausgegangen." Gab sie leise zischend zurück. Dann griff sie Ginny am Arm und zog diese mit einem: „Entschuldigen Sie uns kurz.", an den irritiert dreinschauenden Alexander gerichtet, ins Foyer vor den Saal.

Dort stellte sie sich, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, vor ihrer Freundin auf und herrschte diese mit wütender Miene an. „Kannst du mir bitte mal erklären, was das gerade war? Du kennst den? Und sagst die ganze Zeit kein Wort? Ich fasse es ja nicht!"

Ginny sah sich erschrocken um und legte ihr dann beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm.

„Nicht so laut! Ich erklärs dir ja!" Flüsterte sie.

Hermione warf, nun auch peinlich berührt, einen Blick über die Schulter und sah hinter dem Eingang zum Saal einen immer noch etwas überrascht wirkenden Alexander stehen, der zu ihnen herüber schaute. „Gut. Aber tu das besser schnell!" Flüsterte sie nun ebenfalls bedrohlich.

„Ich war doch ein paar Mal zu verschiedenen Fashion-Shows in Amerika. Und auf einer von denen habe ich auf der anschließenden Party auch Alexander und seinen Geschäftspartner kennen gelernt. Ich hatte aber keine Ahnung, dass es der Alexander ist, mit dem du zu tun hast. Ich konnte mich an den Nachnamen nicht mehr erinnern. Ich hab ihn doch danach nie wieder getroffen. Das heißt, nach dem was du so über seine Firma aus Amerika erzählt hast, hatte ich eine vage Idee, dass er es sein könnte, aber ich fand das etwas weit hergeholt. Deshalb habe ich nichts gesagt."

Hermione bedachte Ginny mit einem prüfenden Blick. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das noch nicht Alles war. Doch gerade, als sie zur nächsten Frage ansetzen wollte, trat Alexander auf sie zu.

„Ist hier alles in Ordnung? Wir werden drüben erwartet." Sagte er mit alarmierter Miene. Hermione zwang sich zu einem verbindlichen Lächeln. „Natürlich. Ich komme." Gab sie zurück und bedeutete Ginny, ihr zu folgen.

Alexander legte im Gehen beiden Frauen jeweils einen Arm um die Schulter, bevor er sich erneut an Hermione wandte. „Ich habe übrigens Ihr Problem geklärt. Sie haben im Anschluss an den Empfang einen Termin mit Ihrer _Lektorin _im Café Noir." Bei dem Wort Lektorin umspielte ein leicht ironisches Grinsen seine Mundwinkel, welches jedoch sogleich wieder verschwand. Hermione fragte sich allmählich, ob er ihrem Verdacht, dass Daria Malone dahinter stecken könnte, auf die Schliche gekommen war und sich insgeheim über sie lustig machte.

Sie konterte also mit einer überaus professionellen, leicht überheblichen Miene. „Wunderbar. Dann haben wir ja eine reelle Chance, tatsächlich in einem halben Jahr zu veröffentlichen." Alexander warf ihr einen überzeugten Blick zu. „Davon gehe ich aus." Gab er zurück. Sie betraten den Raum, in dem der Empfang bereits in vollem Gange war.

Hermione spürte, wie Ginny sie am Arm berührte. „Mione, warte mal eben…" Flüsterte sie. Doch in diesem Augenblick trat ein Zauberer des Tagespropheten auf sie zu und hielt Hermione ein magisches Aufnahmegerät unter die Nase.

„Später!" zischte Hermione aus zusammen gepressten Lippen, bevor sie sich souverän lächelnd dem Reporter zu wandte.

-v-v-v-

Nach über einer Stunde, in der Hermione von diversen Presseleuten in Beschlag genommen worden war und auf alle Fragen so professionell wie möglich geantwortet hatte, leerte sich der Raum allmählich. Zwischendurch hatte Ginny immer wieder versucht, Hermione in eine Ecke zu ziehen, offensichtlich wollte sie ihr wirklich etwas Wichtiges sagen.

Jetzt schaute sich Hermione vergeblich nach ihrer Freundin um. Alexander kam mit zufriedener Miene auf sie zu und rieb sich vergnügt die Hände. „Das war ein ganz hervorragender Einstieg sowohl für unser neues Verlagsimage als auch für unsere gemeinsame Sache. Das gibt morgen eine sehr gute Resonanz in den Zeitungen, da bin ich sicher." Er bemerkte Hermiones suchenden Blick.

„Vermissen Sie etwas?" Fragte er.

„Ja, Ginny. Sie wollte mir irgendetwas Wichtiges sagen." Gab sie seufzend zurück.

Alexander hob bedauernd die Schultern. „Ich fürchte, Miss Weasley ist bereits gegangen. Sie sagte, sie hätte einen wichtigen Termin mit einem Kunden. Sie hat mich allerdings gebeten, Ihnen auszurichten, dass Sie ihr bitte umgehend eulen möchten, wenn Sie hier fertig sind."

Hermione sah ihn erleichtert an. „Verstehe. Dann werde ich das sofort tun. Ich werde eine öffentliche Eule unten in der Winkelgasse nehmen." Sie wandte sich bereits zum Gehen, als Alexander sie zurück hielt.

„Moment, meine Liebe, ich fürchte, das muss warten. Sie sind bereits sehr spät dran für Ihre anschließende Besprechung im Café Noir."

Man sah Hermione an, dass sie den Termin bereits wieder vergessen hatte und sich nun daran erinnerte. „Ach ja, richtig. Na gut, dann muss ich Ginny später eulen. Gut, dass ich meine Unterlagen dabei habe."

Sie raffte ihre Sachen zusammen und warf sich den kurzen schwarzen Umhang über, den Ginny ihr zu ihrem Kostüm dazu gegeben hatte.

Alexander sah ihr mit belustigter Miene zu. „Alles andere hätte mich auch sehr gewundert."

Er hauchte ihr zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Viel Spaß." Sagte er in eindeutig zweideutigem Ton, was Hermione mit einem irritierten Stirnrunzeln quittierte.

„Kommen Sie nicht mit?" Fragte sie dann erstaunt.

Alexander winkte ab und schüttelte lächelnd die dunklen Locken.

„Nein, nein. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie zwei schaffen das auch alleine."

„Wie Sie meinen. Dann auf Wiedersehen. Ich habe es ja offenbar eilig." Gab Hermione zurück und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Hinter sich meinte sie Alexander leise lachen zu hören, aber als sie sich umwandte, war er bereits aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden.

Hastig ließ sie die große Eingangshalle von Gringotts hinter sich und lief schnellen Schrittes hinüber zum Café Noir. Drinnen war wie immer einiges los, aber ein kleiner runder Tisch in einer Ecke war noch frei. Hermione hängte ihren Umhang über die Stuhllehne, strich ihr Kleid glatt und legte die Unterlagen auf dem Tisch ab.

Nervös setzte sie sich und schlug die Beine übereinander. Dann ließ sie ihren Blick durch das Café wandern. Sie hatte deutlich das Gefühl, alle Augen wären auf sie gerichtet, aber offensichtlich war ihre Lektorin noch nicht da. Fahrig strich sie sich durch die Locken, zog dann einen kleinen Spiegel aus ihrer Umhangtasche und prüfte den Sitz ihres Lippenstiftes. Na wunderbar, der war kaum noch vorhanden und sie hatte keinen zum Nachziehen dabei. Sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen mit der Zunge und steckte den Spiegel schnell zurück.

Dann bestellte sie einen Kaffee und merkte, wie ihr zunehmend das Adrenalin durch den Körper schoss. In wenigen Sekunden würde sie ihrer Lieblingsautorin gegenüber sitzen und gleichzeitig ihrer schärfsten Kritikerin. Mittlerweile ging sie mit ziemlicher Sicherheit davon aus, dass es sich um Daria Malone handelte. Alexander hatte von einer Lektorin gesprochen und gleichzeitig das Wort so seltsam betont. Das konnte doch nur bedeuten, dass sie richtig lag. Würde Daria Malone sie als Person genauso zur Weißglut bringen, wie sie das mit ihren kühlen Mails konnte? Oder wäre ihre Lektorin real von genauso sanftem Wesen wie es ihre Bücher vermuten ließen?

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür des Cafés. Hermiones Körper spannte sich augenblicklich an und sie schaute erwartungsvoll auf die Person, die den Raum betrat.

Erneut fuhr sie mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen und ihre Hände begannen leicht zu schwitzen. Es war ein Mann. Groß, blond, in einem gut geschnittenen schwarzen Mantel und mit einem arroganten Zug um den schön geschwungenen Mund.

Hermione ließ sich erleichtert gegen die Stuhllehne sinken, fuhr jedoch sofort wieder hoch, als der Mann eindeutig auf ihren Tisch zu steuerte.

Als er näher kam, traf sie die Erkenntnis so plötzlich, dass sie nichts weiter tun konnte, als ihn ungläubig anzustarren. Mit aufgerissenen Augen und geöffnetem Mund sah sie wie gelähmt zu, wie der Mann an ihren Tisch trat und sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber setzte.

„Mund zu, Granger, dieser Ausdruck entstellt dein Antlitz aufs Äußerste." Sagte er schnippisch und verzog den Mundwinkel zu einem leicht anzüglichen Grinsen.

Draco Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 7

_Guten Abend meine Lieben, heute gibt's einen Nachschlag, da ich mein letztes Urlaubswochenende nutzen konnte. Ich danke denen, die mir ein kleines Review dagelassen haben, obwohl es mich etwas traurig stimmt, dass trotz der vielen Aufrufe und Einträge in die Favoritenliste –wovon ich mich natürlich geehrt fühle- so wenig Resonanz kommt. Fühlt Euch frei, mir mitzuteilen, was ich tun kann, um das zu ändern…_

_Es grüßt in die Nacht, Eure India._

_-v-v-v-_

„Mund zu, Granger, dieser Ausdruck entstellt dein Antlitz aufs Äußerste." Sagte er schnippisch und verzog den Mundwinkel zu einem leicht anzüglichen Grinsen.

Draco Malfoy.

Hermione klappte mühsam den Mund wieder zu und sah ihr Gegenüber wie vom Donner gerührt an, nicht fähig, auch nur ein Wort heraus zu bringen.

Malfoy hob amüsiert die Augenbraue und fuhr sich durch das halblange blonde Haar, was ihn leider auf ziemlich anziehende Weise verwegen wirken ließ. „Das ich das noch erleben darf. Hermione Granger ist sprachlos. Obwohl ich daran gewöhnt sein sollte, das Frauen bei meinem Anblick die Luft wegbleibt." Er grinste selbstgefällig.

Das brachte wieder Bewegung in Hermione. Arrogant wie eh und je schaffte Malfoy es auch nach all den Jahren noch, sie mit zwei Sätzen zur Weißglut zu treiben.

Sie verschränkte in abwehrender Haltung die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn provozierend an.

„Da Eigenlob bekanntlich stinkt kann einem in deiner Anwesenheit schon mal die Lust zum Atmen vergehen, Malfoy." Gab sie kalt zurück.

Mit gespielt verletztem Blick legte Malfoy eine Hand auf sein Herz.

„Na, na, Granger, das war aber gar nicht nett. Ich habe auch Gefühle, weißt Du."

Und schon grinste er wieder, während er die Bedienung zu sich winkte.

Mit einem forschenden Seitenblick auf den verhassten Ex-Todesser nahm Hermione einen dringend benötigten Schluck ihres Kaffees. „Das bezweifle ich." Zischte sie halblaut.

Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Wenn sie irgendetwas so überhaupt nicht erwartet hatte, so war es, dem auf so geheimnisvolle Weise seit Jahren verschollenen Malfoy in diesem Leben noch einmal wieder zu begegnen. Was machte er hier mitten in London und vor allem was maßte er sich an, sich einfach an ihren Tisch zu setzen! Unfähig, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, starrte sie mit unverhohlener Wut auf ihr Gegenüber.

Sie musste vor sich selbst zugeben, dass sie schon neugierig war, wie es ihm in den letzten Jahren ergangen war und auch Harrys Suche nach Narzissa Malfoy fiel ihr wieder ein. Aber jeden Moment konnte ihre Lektorin hier auftauchen und dann würde sie sich mit diesem anmaßenden Aas am Tisch sicherlich endgültig blamieren. Sie spürte den inneren Konflikt aus Neugier und Stolz gerade zu.

Sie wollte zu einem deutlichen Wort an Malfoy ansetzen, als dessen Miene einen sanften, fast liebevollen Ausdruck annahm. Das allein ließ sie vor Überraschung verstummen.

Ungläubig sah sie in der nächsten Sekunde zu, wie auf dem Gesicht der herannahenden Kellnerin bei Malfoys Anblick ein Strahlen erschien, so voller Bewunderung für den blonden Schönling, dass Hermione fast übel wurde.

Ein charmantes Lächeln umspielte nun seinen Mund, als er der Bedienung entgegen sah.

„Darling, Ihr Lächeln erhellt meinen Tag. Verraten Sie mir Ihren Namen?" Sprach er sie honigsüß an, wobei ein leichter amerikanischer Akzent mit schwang.

Hermione verschluckte sich an ihrem Kaffee und begann zu husten.

Unfassbar, was für ein Schleimbolzen, auf dieses Geseiere fiel doch keine Frau herein.

Doch sehr zu ihrer Verwunderung schmolz die Bedienung unter Malfoys sanfter Stimme gerade zu dahin und lächelte geschmeichelt. „Melody, Sir." Flüsterte sie mit einem gekonnten Augenaufschlag.

Malfoy lächelte zufrieden und zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Klingt wie Musik in meinen Ohren. Melody, was können Sie mir bringen, dass auch nur annähernd an den Genuss ihres Anblicks heranreicht?"

Meldodys Wangen färbten sich sanft rosa. „Alles, was Sie wollen!" hauchte sie und ihre Augen bekamen einen träumerischen Ausdruck.

Malfoy lachte auf, nun schlich sich wieder eine leichte Selbstgefälligkeit in seine Stimme. „Ich bin zwar hinreichend vermögend, um zweifellos das gesamte Etablissement hier zu erwerben, meine Liebe, aber bei Weitem nicht hungrig genug um die ganze Speisekarte zu probieren. Am Besten verlasse ich mich einfach auf ihr Urteil." Er zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

Melody senkte die Stimme und lehnte sich zum ihm wie eine Komplizin. „Ich werde den Küchenchef bitten, Ihnen etwas ganz Besonderes zu richten, Sir."

„Das wäre ganz fabelhaft. Ich bin sicher, es wird köstlich sein." Gab er mit überzeugtem Ton zurück und deutete Melody mit einer Geste seiner Hand an, ihren Vorschlag in die Tat umzusetzen.

Dann setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und blickte der, in Richtung Küche entschwindenden, Kellnerin mit selbstzufriedener Miene hinterher. „ Hervorragend. Hier wird es zukünftig immer einen freien Tisch und die besondere Aufmerksamkeit des Hauses für mich geben." Er grinste selbstgefällig. „Die gute Melody war aber leicht zu beeindrucken."

Völlig entgeistert sah Hermione ihn an, den Mund vor Erstaunen erneut geöffnet.

Was für ein krankes Schauspiel hatte sich da bloß soeben vor ihr ereignet?

„Ist das bei Dir irgendeine Form von genetischer Anomalie, Granger? Das Mund-auf-Syndrom? Ich kann Dir einen guten Kiefernorthopäden empfehlen."

Ertönte Malfoys Stimme, triefend vor Sarkasmus.

Wutentbrannt schlug Hermione mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, dass ihre Kaffeetasse schepperte. „Schluss mit dem Theater, Malfoy. Was erlaubst du dir? Und vor allem: Was machst Du hier? Wo kommst du auf einmal her? Und wenn du hier schon dein heuchlerisches Gesäusel verbreiten musst, tu das gefälligst an einem anderen Tisch! Ich habe einen wichtigen Termin!" Brauste sie mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen auf.

Malfoy fing an zu lachen. Er lachte so sehr, dass Hermione sich fragte, ob er nun endgültig wahnsinnig geworden war oder ob sie schlicht Halluzinationen hatte.

Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an und verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Und da halten sie dich für die klügste Hexe unserer Zeit!" Prustete er.

Sich offensichtlich zusammen reißend beugte er sich über den Tisch und näherte sich ihr, als wollte er ihr ein Geheimnis verraten. Er kam ihr so nah, dass sie seinen Geruch wahrnehmen konnte, irgendwie zitronig-herb mit einer Spur Leder.

Unwillkürlich spürte sie, wie ihr auf beängstigend angenehme Weise warm wurde.

Mit ernster Miene sah er ihr direkt in die aufgerissenen braunen Augen.

„Ich verrate dir was, Granger. Ich BIN dein Termin." Er grinste, als er zusah, wie die Erkenntnis sich langsam auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„DM." Flüsterte sie leicht abwesend, während sich die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf überschlugen.

Er nickte bestätigend und schmunzelte amüsiert. „Steht für Draco Malfoy. Bravo, Granger, ich bin beeindruckt von deiner Auffassungsgabe."

In Hermiones Kopf tobte es. Sie hatte sich wochenlang von _Draco Malfoy_ maßregeln lassen, sich vor ihm völlig zum Affen gemacht! Vor Wut und Scham lief sie rot an. Und er hatte kein Wort gesagt, er hatte sie absichtlich vorgeführt.

„Aber….ich dachte…Daria Ma-" stammelte sie und konnte ihre Worte im letzten Moment herunter schlucken. Heiß durchfuhr sie ein Adrenalinschub.

Erschrocken starrte sie Malfoy an.

Das hatte sie nicht wirklich gerade laut gesagt!

Als ihr Gegenüber kurz verwirrt schien, spürte sie, wie Erleichterung sie durchflutete. Natürlich, er war ein Mann, er konnte mit diesem Namen ohnehin nichts anfangen.

Doch dann fing Malfoy tatsächlich an, zu kichern.

„Daria Malone? Du dachtest, die würde dir schreiben? Merlin, Granger, ich hätte dir nicht mal zugetraut, das du deren seichten Schnulzen überhaupt kennst!" Er lachte nun und beugte sich dann mit verschwörerischer Miene erneut zu ihr. „Keine Sorge, Granger, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher."

Hermione schnaubte, die Schamesröte im Gesicht. Ganz hinten in ihrem Kopf fragte eine leise Stimme, warum eigentlich Malfoy scheinbar so gut über Daria Malone Bescheid wusste. Andererseits arbeitete er ja offensichtlich für ihren Verlag. Aber nun galt es erstmal, hier wieder Haltung zu gewinnen. Und Angriff war bekanntermaßen die beste Verteidigung.

„Mein Geheimnis? Wer ist denn hier der Geheimniskrämer und weigert sich seit Monaten einem Treffen zuzustimmen um das Ganze _professionell_ abzuwickeln? Wer macht denn ein großes Geheimnis um seine Person?" Herrschte sie ihn an, ihre Miene ein einziger Vorwurf.

Malfoy machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht und schenkte ihr einen abschätzigen Blick.

„Nun, sagen wir, ich hatte befürchtet, dass unsere _Zusammenarbeit_ ein wenig leiden würde, wenn du wüsstest, wer dein Werk lektoriert. Und glaub mir, ich hab mich weiß Merlin nicht darum gerissen, diesen Job zu übernehmen." Genervt verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

Hermione lachte spöttisch auf. „_DAS_ nennst du Zusammenarbeit? Du hast es doch genossen, jeden meiner Absätze in der Luft zu zerreißen. Unter einer professionellen Zusammenarbeit verstehe ich aber was anderes."

Malfoy sah sie kühl an, kurz meinte sie, einen verletzten Schimmer in seinen Augen wahrzunehmen. „Vorsicht, Granger. Mit oder ohne Treffen, du kannst nicht abstreiten, dass dir meine durchaus konstruktive Kritik geholfen hat. Im Gegensatz zu dir weiß ich nämlich sehr wohl, wie ein gutes Buch aufgebaut sein sollte. Ohne meinen Feinschliff wäre dein zugegebenermaßen fachlich interessantes Material nichts weiter als eine mehrere hundert Seiten umfassende theoretische Abhandlung, die keinen Heiler hinter dem Ofen hervorlockt. Ganz einfach, weil er nach zehn Seiten schon so gelangweilt wäre, dass er nicht mehr weiterlesen würde."

Obwohl Hermione wusste, dass er recht hatte, spürte sie erneut diese unbändige Wut in sich aufsteigen, die sie auch immer nach den Mails ihrer Lektorin –falsch, ihres Lektors- empfunden hatte. Sie fühlte sich durch seine Art, von oben herab ihre Arbeit zu beurteilen, furchtbar in ihrem Stolz verletzt und in ihrer Fachkompetenz hinterfragt.

Fahrig strich sie sich eine Locke hinter das Ohr, während Malfoy sie abschätzend betrachtete.

Denk nach, Hermione, sagte sie sich. Du bist Profi, du bist hier die Therapeutin. Was würdest Du in so einer Situation einem Klienten raten? Genau, nicht in die Vergangenheit schauen, die kannst du nicht ändern. Aber die Zukunft, die ist noch beeinflussbar. Mach dich nicht noch mehr zum Idioten, zeig ihm lieber, dass du weißt, was professionelles Arbeiten ist!

Sie räusperte sich und zwang sich zu einem weiteren Schluck ihres inzwischen kalten Kaffees, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

In diesem Moment erschien Melody beladen mit einem großen Tablett, welches sie mit verführerischem Augenaufschlag vor Malfoy auf dem Tisch abstellte.

Mit Staunen nahm Hermione einen Teller voller feinster Antipasti, frischem Brot und glänzenden Oliven darauf wahr. Irritiert blickte sie auf. Soweit ihr bekannt war, gab es hier zu den Cocktails sonst höchstens diverse Sandwiches und ein paar Cracker.

„Das sieht wirklich sehr delikat aus, meine Liebe." Sagte Malfoy in schmeichelndem Tonfall und schenkte Melody ein Lächeln, das wahrscheinlich Eisberge zum Schmelzen bringen würde. Hermione verdrehte ungläubig die Augen.

Die Kellnerin strahlte ihn glücklich an. „Unser Küchenchef ist Italiener. Ich konnte ihn überreden, ein paar seiner hausgemachten Köstlichkeiten zusammenzustellen." Flüsterte sie verschwörerisch, wobei sie Hermiones Anwesenheit gänzlich zu ignorieren schien.

Dazu stellte sie eine Karaffe golden funkelnden Wein und ein langstieliges Glas auf dem Tisch ab.

„Wunderbar. Ich stehe auf ewig in Ihrer Schuld." Gab Malfoy charmant zurück und legte kurz seine Hand auf ihre, was ihr erneut eine zarte Farbe auf die Wangen zauberte.

„Es war mir eine Ehre, Sir. Falls Sie noch _irgendeinen_ Wunsch haben, zögern Sie nicht, mich anzusprechen." Sagte Melody übereifrig, wobei mehr als deutlich wurde, dass sie Malfoy wirklich jeden Wunsch erfüllen würde. Insbesondere die im horizontalen Bereich, dachte Hermione zynisch.

Malfoy schenkte ihr einen dankbaren Blick. „Sie sehen mich wunschlos glücklich."

Melody zwinkerte ihm kurz zu und zog sich dann wieder in Richtung Bar zurück.

„Wirklich beeindruckend, dein schauspielerisches Talent, Malfoy. Machst du in der Richtung was beruflich?" Sagte Hermione sarkastisch, während sie der Kellnerin nachsah, die, offensichtlich bemüht um einen erotischen Hüftschwung, ihrem Objekt der Begierde noch einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick über die Schulter zu warf.

Malfoy schob sich ein Stück gegrillte Paprika in den Mund und lächelte süffisant. „Kein Neid, Granger. Ich weiß eben, wie man eine Frau behandelt."

Hermione stieß ein ungläubiges Schnauben aus.

„Kein Zweifel, du bist immer noch genauso selbstverliebt wie eh und je."

Ihr Gegenüber schenkte sich ein Glas Wein ein und grinste.

„Sich selbst zu lieben ist der Anfang einer lebenslangen Leidenschaft, Granger."

„Ach was, du zitierst Oscar Wilde, Malfoy? Du siehst mich überrascht." Gab Hermione, tatsächlich erstaunt, zurück.

„Eine gewisse Allgemeinbildung ist in meinem Job von Nutzen. Das ist, wie ich denke, eine Parallele zu deiner Tätigkeit." Sagte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue während er eine Olive aufspießte.

Hermione lachte. „Das dürfte dann wohl die einzige Gemeinsamkeit sein, die wir haben."

Sie sah ihm schweigend zu, wie er mit offensichtlichem Genuss aß und beschloss dann, in die Offensive zu gehen. Sie räusperte sich erneut und richtete sich auf.

„Nun gut, Malfoy. Die Dinge sind, wie sie sind und ich habe einen Vertrag zu erfüllen. Ich schlage also vor, wir machen das Beste daraus. Lass uns die Sache hier auf eine professionelle Weise angehen. Ich gebe zu, du scheinst zu wissen, wovon du sprichst."

Hier lachte Malfoy spöttisch auf, was Hermione geflissentlich ignorierte.

„Deshalb würde ich gern mit dir klären, wie unsere Zusammenarbeit zukünftig aussehen soll. Ich habe eine Vorstellung davon und ich bin sicher, du auch. Lass uns sehen, ob wir einen gemeinsamen Nenner finden."

Malfoy nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein, lehnte sich zurück und sah sie prüfend an.

„Beeindruckende kleine Rede, Granger. Da du mir ja freundlicherweise eine gewisse Kompetenz eingeräumt hast, will ich mal nicht so sein und gebe zu, dass auch du offenbar dein Handwerk verstehst. Nur gibt es aus meiner Sicht da wenig Klärungsbedarf. Das Buch soll in sechs Monaten veröffentlicht werden und das wird es auch. Ich investiere bereits jetzt mehr Zeit in das Ganze, als mir lieb ist. Was willst Du noch?" Sagte er dann erstaunlich ernst und mit nur einem ganz leicht ironischen Unterton.

Hermione seufzte ungeduldig auf. „Ich bin einfach der Meinung, dass wir beide wesentlich weniger Zeit verschwenden würden, wenn wir uns ab und zu über ein paar Punkte persönlich austauschen könnten. Wobei das sicher einfacher wäre, wenn ich hierbei nicht ausgerechnet über dich und mich sprechen würde. Das dürfte die Sache etwas verkomplizieren." Sagte sie mit argwöhnischem Blick.

Malfoy lachte höhnisch auf. „Oh bitte, Granger, aus genau diesem Grund wollte ich Treffen dieser Art vermeiden. Mir war von Anfang an klar, dass deine kleinbürgerlichen Vorurteile mir gegenüber ein Hindernis darstellen. Immerhin bin ich ja ein Malfoy und damit quasi durch Geburt ein böser, böser Todesser, bis an mein Lebensende. Und glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, auch ich kann mir durchaus Angenehmeres vorstellen, als mit einer besserwisserischen ach so heldenhaften Gryffindor einen Plausch bei Tee und Plätzchen zu halten."

Hermione starrte ihn an und spürte wie sich ihr Gesicht vor Wut rot färbte.

„Du wirst es kaum glauben, aber mir war durchaus bewusst, dass du deine dir anerzogene Gesinnung rechtzeitig geändert hast. Im Gegensatz zu dir beurteile ich Menschen nämlich nach ihrem Handeln und nicht nach ihrem Familiennamen. Deine Arroganz und grenzenlose Selbstherrlichkeit sind aber immer noch vollständig vorhanden, wie du mir hier heute hinreichend bewiesen hast!" Zischte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, bevor sie aufsprang und ihren Umhang von der Stuhllehne riss.

„Ich werde Alexander sagen, dass ich einen anderen Lektor brauche. Schönes Leben noch, Malfoy!" stieß sie wutentbrannt hervor und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Im nächsten Moment spürte sie, wie Malfoy sie am Arm packte und mit sanfter Gewalt auf ihren Stuhl zurück drückte.

„Setz Dich gefälligst wieder hin, Granger und krieg dich ein!" Sagte er erstaunlich ruhig.

Hermione saß wie paralysiert auf ihrem Stuhl und funkelte ihn zornig an.

Ein amüsiertes Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

„Du wirst wohl mit mir Vorlieb nehmen müssen, wenn du nicht vertragsbrüchig werden willst. Es gibt keinen anderen Lektor. Die Hälfte des verdammten Verlages gehört nämlich mir und ich verschwende kein Geld für Dinge, die ich am Besten selbst erledigen kann."

Hermione ließ sich gegen die Lehne ihres Stuhles sinken und sah Malfoy nun mit unverhohlener Verwunderung an, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Zorn und Stolz.

Malfoy schien ein unnachahmliches Talent dafür zu haben, genau diesen inneren Konflikt immer wieder in ihr hervorzurufen. Sie brauchte eine Sekunde um zu verdauen, was er ihr soeben eröffnet hatte und ein paar mehr, um abzuwägen, ob sie bei diesen Aussichten nicht lieber vertragsbrüchig wurde. Doch schnell war ihr klar, dass sie sich diese Blöße vor Malfoy nicht geben würde. Sie war Dr. Hermione Granger und immerhin dafür bekannt, sich jeder Herausforderung zu stellen!

Also biss sie die Zähne zusammen und hob stolz das Kinn.

„Schön! Da ich bei Abschluss des Vertrages keine Kenntnis davon hatte, dass es sich bei Alexanders ominösem Geschäftspartner offensichtlich um dich handelt, behalte ich mir vor, es mir anders zu überlegen. Ich bin aber bereit, es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen. Das setzt allerdings voraus, dass du mir deine Leidenschaft für dich selbst nicht ganz so offensichtlich unter die Nase reibst." Sagte sie dann schneidend.

Malfoy hob sein Glas, prostete ihr zu und leerte es dann mit einem Zug.

Dann hob er eine Augenbraue und schenkte ihr einen leicht anzüglichen Blick.

„Geht doch, Granger. Am Besten entwickelst du einfach auch eine Leidenschaft für mich, das macht es uns Beiden leichter."


End file.
